


3 volte in cui Percival non ha trovato le parole giuste; 1 volta in cui l’ha fatto. (My heart could be yours. Won’t you make it your home?)

by caravaggiosbrushes



Series: Pet-sitter Credence, modern AU ♥ [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 3 + 1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Panties, Blow Jobs, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, Good Original Percival Graves, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV Original Percival Graves, Panties, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravaggiosbrushes/pseuds/caravaggiosbrushes
Summary: What the title says. Them being all domestic and shit.Seguito diI just wanna be yours3+1





	3 volte in cui Percival non ha trovato le parole giuste; 1 volta in cui l’ha fatto. (My heart could be yours. Won’t you make it your home?)

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di _[I just wanna be yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542394)_. Consiglio di leggere le prime due parti prima di questa!  
Un grazie immenso a chi ha letto la prima e la seconda parte e mi ha lasciato un commento e/o un kudos, grazie di cuore mi fate super felice!! ;_; ♥  
Ho qualche altra idea per questa AU, ma non so quanto presto ne scriverò, dato che la vita da Adulta™ si sta mettendo in mezzo. Nel mentre, spero vi piaccia questa!  
Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: As always, I’m still looking for someone who’d like to translate my works in english *eyes emoji *  

> 
>   


_“Pressing against you until he fits, until he’s made a place for himself inside you.”_

\- _Richard Siken_

  
**1.**

  
Sono passati alcuni giorni dalla prima volta in cui Percival ha visto Credence in chat, al lavoro.  
Giorni in cui non ha fatto altro che pensare a lui –ma che c’è di nuovo in questo, ormai è così da mesi,- e rivedersi davanti agli occhi quelle immagini meravigliose che non dimenticherà mai. Il ricordo di quel top bianco e azzurro e delle cosce di Credence, forti e muscolose, l’ha accompagnato per tutte le notti passate.

Finalmente, oggi riesce a rivederlo di persona e potrà dirgli a voce quanto ci ha pensato davvero, con tanto di particolari che è sicuro lo faranno sorridere, orgoglioso e soddisfatto.

Appena finisce di lavorare quasi corre fuori dallo studio, salutando velocemente Seraphina ed evitando chiunque altro tenti di avviare una conversazione. L’ultimo messaggio di Credence (“_Non vedo l’ora di vederti. Mi manca baciarti_”) quasi lo fa saltellare da un lato all’altro della strada.

Miracolosamente, è ancora solo tardo pomeriggio, così ha tempo di passare da casa per dare da mangiare a Goya e recuperare una camicia pulita. Il resto è già in macchina, ormai ha sempre una borsa con un paio di cambi, e uno spazzolino fisso nel bagno di Credence.

È ora di cena quando arriva da lui.

Credence lo saluta chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, spingendocelo contro subito dopo.  
  
"Ciao." Sorride sulle sue labbra, senza baciarlo.

Percival lascia cadere la borsa a terra, noncurante, e porta le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
  
"Ciao, bellissimo." Sussurra. Ad ogni movimento delle sue labbra sente quelle di Credence accarezzarle.  
  
"Questo è nuovo." Sorride, sorpreso dal soprannome.

"Ti piace?"  
  
Annuisce e finalmente lo bacia. Dolce, così dolce. Percival porta una mano dietro la sua nuca per tenerlo vicino e prolungare il momento. Lo sente sorridere.  
  
"Mi sei mancato."  
  
"Anche tu. Mi sembra di non vederti da mesi."

"Sono qui ora."  
  
Credence lo bacia di nuovo, come per confermarlo.

Quando si sposta, Percival rimane un attimo disorientato, come sempre quando Credence è nel suo spazio personale e poi di colpo non c’è più.

"Cosa ti va di mangiare? Hai fame?" Il ragazzo va verso la piccola cucina, appoggiandosi al frigorifero con una mano, guardandolo, sorridendo rilassato.

Indossa un maglione pesante, uno dei suoi preferiti, grigio e morbido, che trattiene così bene il suo profumo, e un paio di jeans di un tono più chiaro, grazie a dio non aderenti come quell’altro paio illegale che ha, altrimenti Percival avrebbe faticato a concentrarsi per tutta la sera. Di nuovo.

Ai piedi ha un calzino arancione e uno con un qualche disegno sui toni del blu.

“Percival?”

Credence lo sta guardando con un sopracciglio alzato e un’espressione divertita.

È così perfetto, nella sua cucina minuscola, nel suo piccolo appartamento che si paga da solo, perché è così responsabile da essere riuscito non solo a rimettersi in piedi dopo essere stato abbandonato, ma a fare di necessità virtù, e ora ha tre lavori, più uno che è un segreto per tutti, ma non per Percival. Non per il suo partner.

La luce calda del tramonto che entra dalla finestra illumina il piccolo tavolino e le due sedie scomode, ma utili, su cui hanno condiviso così tanti pasti ormai; illumina anche un lato del viso di Credence e per un momento Percival si sente sopraffatto dalla perfezione dell’istante.

Sente qualcosa che non provava da anni ed è così inaspettato e _strano _sentirlo proprio _ora_, mentre Credence è in silenzio, completamente vestito, senza che stia provando ad essere provocante, che lo destabilizza.

Si schiarisce la gola.

“Quello che vuoi.” Sorride, cercando di chiudere tutti quei pensieri nel solito cassetto con il nome di Credence sopra, “Qualsiasi cosa va bene.”

Credence sembra un po’ stranito dal suo silenzio, ma poi sorride e lo prende per mano. Lo porta sul divano e lo fa sedere, rimanendo in piedi.

Percival lo guarda interrogativo.

"Voglio preparare qualcosa per te.” Dice, “Faccio io, va bene?”

“Sicuro? Ti aiuto, lo sai che mi piace.”

Credence ride, “Ti piace assaggiare tutto quando non è ancora pronto.”

“Quello.” Sorride, giocando con la sua mano, “E aiutarti.”

“Non preoccuparti.” Ripete, “Hai lavorato così tanto in questo periodo, lasciami fare qualcosa per te. Non ci metto molto.”

“D’accordo. Grazie, Credence.” Lo accarezza sul fianco, "Quello che preferisci va bene, non ho pretese."

Credence fa un’espressione sconcertata, estremamente finta.  
  
"Stai dicendo che non hai pretese perché non sono bravo a cucinare?" Gli fa il solletico su un fianco. Percival ha uno scatto e lo guarda, senza parole mentre lui sorride trionfante.  
  
"Piccola peste!" Si riprende e in un attimo lo fa cadere sul divano e gli è sopra, ricambiando il favore e solleticandolo dove sa che soffre di più, "Come ti permetti?"  
  
Credence ride senza fiato, cercando di prendergli le mani per fermarlo, ma è poco coordinato per via degli spasmi e non ci riesce, "Fermo, ah-!"

Simuove tutto sotto di lui, ridendo disperato, pregandolo di smetterla.  
  
"Basta, scusa-!" Senza voce, “Perc-“  
  
Quando lo lascia andare, Credence mette immediatamente le mani davanti a sé, per proteggersi, con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Così ci penserai meglio, la prossima volta.” Cerca di suonare serio e minaccioso, ma non funziona nemmeno un po’.

Credence prende un ultimo respiro profondo e si sposta i capelli che gli sono caduti davanti al viso.

Lo lascia andare con una sculacciata a cui risponde con un saltello e uno sguardo fintamente scandalizzato.

“Peste.” Ripete.

“Ti piace.”

Non ribatte, perché entrambi sanno che è così.

Si siede più comodamente e sfoglia uno dei libri poggiati ai piedi del divano, per il semplice gusto di poterlo fare.

È veramente rilassante, si rende conto, avere qualcuno a cui si vuole bene che voglia prendersi cura di lui dopo una giornata di lavoro. Non è cieco, sa bene che anche Credence lavora e studia e dio, a volte si domanda come faccia a stare in piedi con tutte le preoccupazioni e gli obblighi che ha. Sapere che proprio per questo è comunque intenzionato a preparare la cena per entrambi, _per lui_, lo scalda piacevolmente.

È una sensazione che non provava da tempo, dall’ultima relazione in cui avesse riposto più di una semplice speranza.

Di quando in quando, Percival si volta per guardare come si muove dai fornelli al frigorifero, alla credenza, e realizza di sentirsi in pace.

Credence prepara una caesar salad semplice, ma deliziosa.

Mangiano al tavolino minuscolo della cucina, sotto cui le loro gambe lunghe non riescono a stare e continuano a picchiare le ginocchia l’uno contro l’altro. Credence ride e finisce per mettere le gambe di lato, accavallandole, e Percival le guarda senza nasconderlo.Credence sorride e continua a mangiare.

Quando finiscono, Percival porta i piatti al lavandino, ma Credence mette una mano sulla sua.

“Lascia fare a me?” Gli sorride, dolcemente.

“Hai già cucinato, posso farlo io.”  
  
“Non ti preoccupare.” Lo bacia leggero sulle labbra e gli ruba i piatti dalle mani, “Faccio io, okay? Aspettami sul divano.”

“D’accordo. Se ne sei sicuro.” Lo bacia sulla tempia, “Grazie.”

Credence gli sorride e poi gli dà le spalle, mettendosi al lavoro.

Lo aspetta sul divano, come ha chiesto.

Appena si siede, questa volta senza mettersi a sfogliare nessun libro, né a controllare le e-mail, o altro, si rende conto di quanto è davvero stanco e di quanto abbia bisogno di riposarsi. È come se lo realizzasse soltanto ora. Quasi non si è fermato, nei giorni passati, andando avanti per inerzia, abitudine e caffeina. Il lavoro lo ha occupato più di quanto sia salutare e non ha quasi mai raggiunto un numero accettabile di ore di sonno per notte, tra una cosa e l’altra. La tensione è rimasta sempre ad una soglia troppo elevata per lasciarlo rilassare davvero.

Si scioglie il nodo della cravatta, senza sfilarsela, e apre i primi due bottoni della camicia.

Credence lo raggiunge qualche minuto dopo, ancora con le mani leggermente bagnate. Rimane in piedi tra le sue gambe aperte, guardandolo con un sorriso, dall’alto in basso.  
  
"Che hai da sorridere così soddisfatto?"  
  
"Stavo pensando a quanto sono fortunato ad avere qualcuno per cui cucinare, per cui poter fare queste cose." Si inginocchia tra le sue gambe, quasi lasciandosi cadere e lo accarezza sulle cosce coperte dai pantaloni, guardandolo con un mezzo sorriso.

È una di quelle volte in cui Percival non se lo aspettava minimamente ed è piacevolmente colto alla sprovvista.

“Credence.” Dice, per il gusto di poter dire il suo nome.

"Rilassati.” Sussurra, “Faccio tutto io."  
  
Percival lo guarda leccandosi le labbra e fa come dice, si mette comodo con una mano dietro la testa.

"Ma che bravo." Commenta, mentre Credence lo accarezza sui pantaloni, seguendo la forma del suo pene con il pollice, "Prima cucini per me, poi pulisci tutto da solo e poi mi fai un pompino. L'emblema della perfetta donna di casa."  
  
A questo, Credence si sporge e lo bacia con forza sulle labbra. Gli toglie il fiato.  
  
"Mi piace prendermi cura di te." Sussurra, con la voce leggermente roca.  
  
Percival gli lecca le labbra e poi lo spinge giù. Credence lo guarda con un calore nello sguardo che ormai conosce bene e si lecca le labbra a sua volta, come per accertarsi di averlo baciato davvero.

“Te lo meriti, Percival.”

“Hai già fatto così tanto.”

“Voglio fare di più.” Lo accarezza con più decisione, “Voglio fare tutto quello che posso.”

“Credence.” Sussurra, perché è così preso alla sprovvista da tutte queste attenzioni, che non trova altre parole.

Credence lo bacia, sporgendosi di nuovo con le mani sulle sue cosce, il viso inclinato per raggiungere le sue labbra al meglio.

“Rilassati. Lascia che ti faccia stare bene.”

È tentato di dirgli che lo fa già, ogni giorno, con ogni sguardo, con ogni tocco.

Annuisce.

Credence lo spinge gentilmente sulle spalle, facendolo accomodare meglio contro lo schienale. Abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi pantaloni e questa volta glieli apre, assieme alla cintura. Il solo rumore basta a dargli un brivido d’anticipazione.

“Non pensare a niente. Solo a questo.” Sussurra ancora, molto lentamente, “Solo a me. A come ti tocco.”

Percival annuisce, dandogli la sua completa attenzione.

“Concentrati sulle sensazioni.” Sussurra, con un tono quasi ipnotico.

Percival porta una mano sulla sua spalla, per sentirlo vicino.

“A come ti lecco.”

Sente il suo fiato caldo sui boxer e deve trattenersi dallo spingersi verso il suo viso.

“Credence.” Gli esce più urgente di come si aspettava.

“Shh.” Sussurra, quasi contro di lui.

Lo tira fuori dai boxer e il contatto con la sua mano gli toglie il respiro. Non è nemmeno del tutto duro ancora, ma non sembra importargli. Prende ad accarezzarlo così, con il viso ad un soffio da lui, con uno sguardo tra l’impegnato e l’impaziente.

Non gli abbassa né i pantaloni del completo, né i boxer.

“Credence.” Lo dice di nuovo, senza accorgersene davvero. È concentrato sulla sua mano, sul suo viso, sul calore che irradia il suo corpo.

Il ragazzo mantiene il suo sguardo per un altro po’, poi si lecca le labbra e lo abbassa. Gli sfugge un ansito mentre guarda come il suo pene si fa sempre più duro nella sua mano affusolata.

Percival lo accarezza sul lato del viso, il più delicatamente possibile.

Non si stancherà mai di vederlo da questa prospettiva, non quando le sue ciglia lunghe disegnano delle ombre così dolci sulla sua pelle che nella luce del tramonto sembra dorata, e la punta della sua lingua ogni tanto spunta dalle sue labbra schiuse.

Muove il polso così bene, tenendolo fermo con una mano, muovendo l’altra sulla lunghezza, mozzandogli il respiro.

Si abbassa e lo bacia sulla punta, quasi casto.

“Concentrati su di me. Solo su di me.” Sussurra di nuovo, questa volta davvero sulla sua pelle.

Lo lecca dalla base alla punta, facendolo tremare dalla testa ai piedi.

Percival sposta la mano dalla spalla ai suoi capelli e vorrebbe dirgli ‘Forza, Credence, forza’, ma i suoi sussurri dolci e il silenzio morbido dell’appartamento lo stanno stordendo e si sente come in trance. Riesce quasi a percepire lo spessore dell’aria.

Credence lo lecca e lo bacia a lungo, su tutto il pene, senza mai prenderlo in bocca. Lo tortura, leccandolo attorno alla punta, fin quando Percival contrae i muscoli delle cosce e una goccia di sperma compare sulla punta e allora Credence la lecca via, tenendo la lingua di piatto, strappandogli un gemito leggero.

Ha gli occhi chiusi, con un’espressione beata e concentrata che è troppo da vedere, così anche Percival smette di guardare e chiude gli occhi come gli ha suggerito.

Le sensazioni si moltiplicano immediatamente.

Gli sembra di sentire ogni rumore, ogni singolo ansito e respiro di Credence, ogni piccolo, lieve suono che sfugge dalle sue labbra bagnate quando deglutisce o riprende fiato. Sente i suoi capelli morbidi e setosi tra le dita e la pelle calda della sua nuca. Sente il tessuto dei pantaloni, che di colpo sembra quasi ruvido, contro le cosce, e lo fa tremare. Sente la pelle vellutata della guancia di Credence contro il suo pene, quando ci si struscia contro.

Vorrebbe pregarlo, dirgli di sbrigarsi, per favore, ma è così preso da tutte queste sensazioni che non ci riesce, a mala pena riesce a controllare il proprio respiro.

È tutto troppo, è come se avesse aumentato la sensibilità del proprio corpo di dieci volte.

Si rende conto che il silenzio non è davvero silenzio, ma ci sono i rumori della città che fanno breccia dalla finestra affacciata alla strada, c’è il suo stesso respiro rotto e continuo, il respiro pesante ma controllato di Credence, il rumore di pelle contro altra pelle, e il suono umido che fa la sua bocca su di lui.

Si sente fluttuare in mezzo a tutti questi stimoli.

Quando Credence lo prende finalmente in bocca, un suono incontrollato lo abbandona.

In risposta, sente il piccolo gemito malcelato di Credence e sente anche l’interno delle sue guance morbide e bollenti stringersi attorno alla propria erezione, ormai completamente dura.

Percival è quasi al _limite _e il pensiero lo imbarazza da morire, ma in parte lo eccita che il suo ragazzo sappia perfettamente che tasti premere per ridurlo così in una manciata di minuti.

Credence si spinge a prenderlo di più e Percival si ritrova ad inarcare appena la schiena e di conseguenza a gemere per come la camicia struscia contro i suoi capezzoli, ed è tutto così forte e profondo, che riesce a _sentire _l’orgasmo vicino e si morde il labbro cercando di pensare ad altro, non pensare alle mani di Credence strette una sul suo fianco, una attorno al suo cazzo, non pensare alla sua bocca invitante, al suo corpo caldo e morbido e tutto per lui-

“Cre-Credence.” Suona distrutto.

Si obbliga ad aprire gli occhi, un attimo, solo un momento per guardarlo, per vedere com’è e la vista gli toglie il fiato.

La stanza sembra di colpo troppo luminosa, anche se distantemente si rende conto che è quasi buio e il sole è ormai tramontato. Ci mette un momento ad aggiustarsi alla luce, ma quando finalmente mette a fuoco lo spettacolo tra le sue gambe, quasi deve chiudere di nuovo gli occhi.

Credence ha le guance arrossate, un paio di ciocche gli ricadono davanti al viso, gli occhi lucidi fissi su di lui, e le guance appena incavate a succhiarlo.

Soprattutto, è il suo sguardo a colpirlo: velato dal piacere, poco presente, ma allo stesso tempo con un’intenzione e una dedizione profonde.

L’ha guardato per tutto questo tempo, realizza Percival, anche mentre lui aveva gli occhi chiusi e gemeva senza controllo per il modo in cui sta sentendo _ogni cosa_.

“Sono- vicino.” Riesce a dire, sopra da quel rumore continuo che è il suo respiro affannato.

Richiude gli occhi, lasciando ricadere la testa sullo schienale.

Credence continua a succhiarlo, a ruotare la lingua attorno alla sua erezione che fa quasi male da quanto è gonfia, da quanto è vicino.

Ad un certo punto, Percival si sente accarezzare sul petto. Quando la mano di Credence passa sul suo capezzolo, non riesce più a rimandare l’orgasmo.

Non ne ha mai avuto uno tanto forte solo per un pompino.

Sposta subito la mano dalla sua nuca, perché non riesce a controllare il proprio corpo e teme che potrebbe fargli male. L’orgasmo sale dal fondo della sua schiena, come un fulmine, come una scossa, verso l’alto e poi si dirada in tutto il suo corpo, facendolo gemere nel silenzio dell’appartamento. Suona indecente alle sue stesse orecchie, con il rumore bagnato della bocca di Credence che continua a muoversi sul suo pene, per tutto il tempo in cui si agita, mentre Percival lo prendende per una spalla, poi ci ripensa e sposta la mano sul cuscino del divano, cercando di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, spingendosi nella sua gola calda.

Non riesce ad aprire gli occhi durante, ma nemmeno quando finisce.

È quasi come se stesse ancora venendo, perché è tutto ancora _così_piacevole. I suoi sensi sono ancora irradiati dall’orgasmo quando dopo un tempo indeterminato sente Credence spostarsi e salire sul divano al suo fianco, abbracciandolo subito, finendogli per metà in braccio.

“Percival.” Sussurra, con la voce roca, bassa e tremante, “Percival.”

Apre gli occhi e di nuovo la penombra lo stordisce.

Credence lo guarda come se non l’avesse mai visto prima, quasi allucinato, con gli occhi sgranati, le mani tremanti sul suo viso e la bocca e il mento ancora sporchi di saliva, e ha ancora quello sguardo, lo stesso che aveva poco fa mentre teneva la sua erezione in bocca, così aperto, sincero e profondo e se Percival fosse solo un po’ più cosciente, si renderebbe forse conto di cos’è scritto davvero nei suoi occhi.

“Percival.” Sfiora il suo viso con la punta delle dita. Ripete di continuo il suo nome, solo il suo nome, senza riuscire ad aggiungere altro e lo bacia a bocca aperta, in un bacio che non ha nulla di preciso, e gli sporca il mento con la sua stessa saliva. Percival vorrebbe così tanto ricambiare, ma gli risulta difficile, si sente ancora flutture nel buio e riesce solo ad abbracciarlo, stringendolo anche se le sue stesse braccia gli sembrano strane, come fossero di un altro.

“Credence.”

Nemmeno lui sa come metterlo a parole. Prova ad accarezzarlo, a portarselo vicino come riesce, il più possibile.

Credence lo bacia ancora e ancora, tenendo il suo viso tra le mani, delicato nonostante stia tremando.

Nessuno l’ha mai toccato con così tanta attenzione. Gli manca il fiato.

“È stato incredibile.” Riesce a dire sulle sue labbra, “Tu lo sei.”

“Sì.” Sussurra Credence, senza bisogno di elaborare, “Incredibile.”

Percival lentamente torna in sé e si accorge di non riuscire a togliergli le mani di dosso. Lo accarezza ovunque, gli sfila il maglione, passando poi le mani sulla sua schiena sudata, facendolo sospirare così dolcemente. Credence si lascia muovere, toccare e baciare come preferisce, completamente a sua disposizione.

“I suoni che facevi…” Sussurra contro al suo collo, suonando incredulo, “Non ho mai sentito niente del genere.”

Percival si sente leggermente in imbarazzo, perché non è abituato ad essere così rumoroso durante il sesso, ma Credence lo rassicura continuando a sussurrare cose meravigliose e a coprire la sua pelle di baci.

“Mi hai eccitato così tanto.”

A tal proposito, Percival porta una mano tra le sue gambe, per accarezzarlo e dargli un po’ di sollievo.

Si blocca.

Apre gli occhi per guardarlo. Credence non è mai in imbarazzo con lui, ma ora un po’ lo sembra: evita il suo sguardo e si tocca i capelli con una mano.

Il tessuto è bagnato.

“Mi dispiace.” Sussurra, per metà nel bacio, perché Percival non lo lascia finire.

Lo bacia dolcemente, con una mano sulla sua nuca, accarezzandolo con il pollice.

“Va bene così, benissimo.” Lo bacia di nuovo, non riesce a smettere, “Perfetto.”

“Non mi era mai successo.” Sussurra Credence, con un sorriso incredulo, “Non senza toccarmi.”

“Dio-” Poggia la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi. Lo accarezza sul viso, esattamente come Credence fa con lui.

“Non ti dispiace?”

“No.” Lo guarda, per rassicurarlo, “Assolutamente. Significa che ti è piaciuto. Senza nemmeno esserti toccato, soltanto…” Non riesce a finire, perché il bisogno di baciarlo è troppo forte. Credence geme, non più di eccitazione, ma di _bisogno_, e si aggrappa a lui.

“Sono senza parole.” Lo fa ridere e il suono gli dà alla testa.

“Eri proprio come lo immaginavo, volevo proprio questo.” Credence sorride trasognato, “Sentirti rilassato, farti stare bene, darti tutto quello che vuoi.”

Lo stringe forte. Rimangono ad accarezzarsi e baciarsi ancora per qualche minuto, fin quando Credence fa una smorfia leggera, ridendo.

“Sono tutto appiccicoso.” Si guarda i pantaloni e sussurra, “Andiamo a letto?”

È così dolce, perfetto e reale tra le sue braccia, che Percival direbbe di sì a tutto, in questo momento. Lo bacia all’angolo della bocca e annuisce.

Si lavano e si cambiano senza fretta, ancora in quella nebbia soffice post-orgasmo, aiutandosi a vicenda anche se nessuno dei due ne ha veramente bisogno, ma solo per avere un contatto con l’altro.

Appena sono a letto si cercano immediatamente. Percival lo prende tra le braccia e Credence lo accarezza sulla schiena, disegnando cerchi continui con la punta delle dita.

“Percy?”

“Sì?” Lo accarezza tra i capelli, strappandogli un suono di apprezzamento.

“Buonanotte.”

“Buonanotte, dolcezza.”

Continuano a baciarsi fino ad addormentarsi, senza riuscire a trovare le parole giuste.

  
  
**2.**

Percival si sveglia, ma non se ne accorge.

Non individua il momento esatto in cui prende coscienza, perché non nota nessuna differenza da prima. È tutto ugualmente confuso, asfissiante e leggermente inquietante.

Non riesce neanche a ricordare da quanto tempo sta –o stava?- dormendo, è così disorientato che ci mette un po’ a capire che può muoversi.

Gli fa male tutto. Sembra che ogni muscolo si tiri eccessivamente anche al più piccolo movimento e che le giunture stiano per spaccarsi. Il battito del suo stesso cuore lo assorda, sembra rimbombare sempre più forte all’interno del cranio. La testa gli scoppia e quando apre gli occhi deve immediatamente richiuderli, perché la luce fioca del mattino lo accieca come fosse pieno sole.

Gli ci vuole un po’ per prendere fiato e capire che non sta sognando, che è sveglio e sta solo male. Parecchio male.

Quando riesce a muoversi, per prima cosa calcia via le coperte, da cui si sente schiacciato e soffocato. È sudato, completamente. Si sente il viso bollente, la schiena umida di sudore, ma appena l’aria fresca della stanza viene a contatto con la sua pelle inizia a tremare, così tanto che batte i denti.

Gli ci vuole parecchio per riuscire a mettersi seduto e ancora di più per arrivare in bagno a recuperare una pastiglia.

Anche respirare è uno sforzo enorme. Sente le costole stringersi attorno ai polmoni in una morsa e nonostante sappia che non è davvero così, lo prende un attimo di panico. Chiude gli occhi e respira profondamente.

Si sente sudato e sporco, vorrebbe così tanto lavarsi, ma si ritrova a reggersi al lavandino, con le gambe che minacciano di farlo cadere da un istante all’altro.

Lentamente torna a letto, infilandosi con attenzione sotto alle coperte, tremando per il sudore che gli si è asciugato addosso e sembra ghiacciato.

Tenendosi le coperte strette attorno allunga una mano a recuperare il cellulare, a tentoni nella semioscurità. Quando riesce a mettere a fuoco lo schermo si rende conto che è ancora presto, sono solo le cinque e mezza di mattina. Gli sembra di aver dormito per due giorni, e allo stesso tempo si sente distrutto.

Manda un messaggio a Seraphina, avvisando che non andrà al lavoro oggi, e poi un altro a Credence, dicendogli che devono rimandare il loro pranzo insieme, perché non è nelle condizioni di uscire, probabilmente si è preso una brutta influenza.

Si riaddormenta appena posa il telefono.

Quando si sveglia di nuovo, è per la vibrazione continua del suo iPhone, che ha lo stesso effetto di un trapano nel cervello.

La pastiglia ha migliorato un po’ il dolore: gli sembra ancora di avere la testa spaccata in due, ma almeno il rimbombare sordo che sentiva prima si è affievolito.

Geme di fastidio, cercando l’iPhone alla cieca. Risponde senza guardare chi è.

“Pron-“ Gracchia, senza voce, “Pronto?”

“Percival.” Deve abbassare il volume, perché la voce sicura di Credence lo stordisce, “Ehi, dove sei? Puoi aprirmi?”

Non capisce cosa intenda. Si sente così confuso, vorrebbe solo tornare a dormire.

“Aprire cosa?”

“La porta di casa.” Dice, come se fosse ovvio, “Sono qui fuori. Ti ho portato qualcosa per la febbre.”

“Oh. Arrivo.”

Lascia cadere l’iPhone tra le lenzuola senza curarsi di dove finisce e prende un respiro profondo prima di alzarsi.

Gli ci vogliono diversi minuti per riuscire a mettersi in piedi e raggiungere l’entrata.

Quando arriva alla porta, apre aggrappandosi alla maniglia, per tenersi a qualcosa.

Credence gli sorride, ma subito un’espressione preoccupata lo rabbuia.

“Ehi.” Sussurra dolcemente, guardandolo, “Posso entrare? Ti ho mandato un messaggio chiedendoti se era okay, ma non hai risposto e mi sono un po’ preoccupato.”

Percival prova a sorridere, ma non è sicuro che gli riesca bene. Si scosta a fatica per lasciarlo entrare.

Credence chiude la porta da solo, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

“Stai tremando.” Dice, e solo ora Percival si rende conto che ha ragione, sta di nuovo battendo i denti dal freddo. Cerca di serrare la mascella, ma è peggio.

“Credo di-“ Parlare è così difficile, “Avere la febbre. Alta.”

“Credi? Si vede lontano un miglio.” Mette il palmo sulla sua guancia e Percival si lascia sfuggire un suono debole: la sua pelle sembra ghiacciata.

“Sei bollente.” Sussurra Credence, mettendo l’altra mano sulla sua spalla, “Vieni, ti porto a letto.”

Percival si lascia prendere tra le sue braccia e guidare di nuovo in camera. Distrattamente, nota che Credence non si è nemmeno tolto la giacca.

Vorrebbe dirgli che non c’è bisogno che lo tenga in piedi come un infermo, ma si rende conto di avere davvero bisogno di aiuto a camminare. E poi è così stanco, non ha la forza di parlare, tantomeno di ribattere.

“Devi avere la febbre altissima, scotti da morire.” Sussurra e il suo fiato contro al collo basta a farlo rabbrividire.

“Ecco, vieni.” Scosta le coperte per lui prima di aiutarlo a sedersi e poi sdraiarsi. Percival si aggrappa alla sua giacca, debolmente, sentendosi stranamente vulnerabile e debole.

“Piano… Così, perfetto.” Sussurra Credence, aiutandolo a mettersi giù.

Il letto è molto più freddo di come ricordava e ha un tremito quasi violento appena si sdraia completamente. Credence lo copre con tutte le coperte, alzandole fino al suo mento e passandoci le mani sopra, accarezzandolo.

“Va tutto bene.” Sussurra.

La febbre gli rende la vista leggermente sfocata e tremolante, così il viso di Credence sopra di lui sembra un’apparizione.

“Bene così, no? Riposati adesso. Ci sono io.”

La sua voce morbida e dolce è come un balsamo.

Percival vorrebbe ribattere, dirgli che non aveva alcun bisogno di scomodarsi, probabilmente saltando un turno di lavoro. Di colpo si rende anche conto di esserglisi presentato in pigiama, sudato, senza nemmeno essersi fatto una doccia e dio, chissà che faccia ha ora. Vorrebbe scusarsi, ma Credence lo sta accarezzando lentamente da sopra le coperte, seduto al suo fianco e il suo tocco è così confortevole che in un attimo si addormenta di nuovo.

La confusione la fa da padrona nelle ore successive.

Si sente bollente, le coperte sono troppo calde, ma appena le scosta ricomincia a tremare di freddo, quindi non può far altro che tremare sudando.

Non capisce bene quando dorme e quando è sveglio, né cosa succede quando è cosciente.

A un certo punto sente le mani fresche e morbide di Credence sulla fronte, poi tra i capelli, che lo massaggiano lentamente. Sente anche un gemito morbido e non si rende conto di essere stato lui a provocarlo.

Poi, tra un sogno e l’altro, sente Credence chiamare il suo nome.

“Percival?”

Il suo palmo sulla sua guancia bollente, che gli tiene il viso fermo, con attenzione, “Hai bisogno di bere. Apri… Perfetto.” Il bordo del bicchiere contro le labbra lo fa tremare di freddo e deve bere poco per volta, perché fatica anche a deglutire.

“Bravissimo, ancora un po’? Solo un altro po’.”

Ubbidirgli è difficile, perché vorrebbe solo dormire, ma ha anche la gola riarsa dalla sete.

“Perfetto, hai finito il bicchiere.”

Sente il sorriso nella sua voce senza vederlo e poi un bacio fresco sulla fronte, che lo accompagna nei sogni successivi.

Continua a sentire i sussurri dolci di Credence, a volte in sogno, altre volte da sveglio. La maggior parte delle volte tiene gli occhi chiusi, troppo stremato per provare ad aprirli, ma Credence continua a parlargli comunque. Sussurra: “Dormi, Percival. Va tutto bene,” e “Sono qui, tranquillo,” e “Non ti lascio.”

Ad un certo punto, sente il materasso cedere dietro di sè e poi delle carezze sulla schiena, tante e continue e così rilassanti che smette quasi di tremare, concentrandosi su quei movimenti ritmici.

Quando si sveglia –senza essersi accorto di essersi addormentato,- la luce è molto più decisa e non gli dà più fastidio agli occhi.

Non si sente ancora bene, ma almeno quando prova a muoversi non sembra più che il proprio corpo stia cadendo in pezzi.

“Ehi, ciao.”

Credence è sdraiato su un fianco, davanti a lui, con il viso poggiato su una mano e un sorriso dolce sulle labbra. Poggiato tra loro sul letto ci sono il suo blocco di schizzi e una matita. Quando Credence lo accarezza sul viso lo sente piacevolmente fresco, non più gelido.

“Ehi.” Si schiarisce la voce, ancora roca.

“Come ti senti?” Sussurra, spostandogli i capelli dagli occhi.

“Meglio.” Riesce a sorridere, “Che ore sono?”

Credence guarda l’orologio, “Quasi l’una.”

“Sei rimasto qui tutto questo tempo?” Fa per mettersi a sedere, ma una fitta di mal di testa lo fa ricadere a letto, “Credence, non dovevi.”

“Ehi, attento.” Lo aiuta a risistemarsi, “Non ti preoccupare, anzi, avresti dovuto dirmi quanto stavi davvero male. Sarei venuto prima.”

“Ti ho rubato mezza giornata, avresti potuto lavorare.” Cerca di ribattere, ma gli esce debole, perché in fondo non c’è nessun altro che vorrebbe al suo fianco in questo momento e apprezza così tanto che sia rimasto.

“Il lavoro può aspettare, tu sei più importante.” Dice come se nulla fosse.

Non ribatte e gli sorride, allungando una mano fuori dalle coperte per prendere la sua.

“Che hai fatto per tutto questo tempo?”

“Ho letto un po’, ho disegnato qualcosa, ho giocato con Goya.” Sorride guardando ai piedi del letto dove il gatto è accoccolato vicino alle sue gambe, “E ti ho preparato il pranzo.”

“Dio, non dovevi.” Scuote la testa, ma non riesce a nascondere il sorriso, “Sei un angelo.”

Le labbra di Credence sulla sua fronte sono soffici come petali di rosa.

“Hai bisogno di mangiare e stavi decisamente troppo male per fare da solo. E voglio prendermi cura di te, non dimenticarlo.” Lo accarezza di nuovo sulla tempia e Percival si rende conto di essere ancora sudato, sporco e in poche parole terribile.

“Mi dispiace tu mi abbia visto così.” Gesticola verso di sé, “Non sono neanche riuscito a vestirmi prima di aprirti la porta.”

“Percival, non mi importa.” Lo interrompe sorridendo rassicurante, senza smettere di accarezzarlo, “Sei sempre bellissimo.”

“Non mi ci sento per niente, al momento.” Ride.

“Beh, lo sei.” Serio, “Sei sempre tu, quindi lo sei.”

Rimane senza parole dal suo tono sicuro.

“Anche se dovrei farmi una doccia al più presto?” Scherza.

“Anche se dovresti fare una doccia al più presto.” Conferma con un sorriso divertito.

“Ah, quindi non lo neghi.”

“Certo che no.” Ride. Si avvicina al suo viso, “Ma non importa. Non mi piaci solo quando indossi un completo costoso e sei ben pettinato.”

Si era dimenticato cosa volesse dire sentirsi così: pieni dell’altra persona, ma senza mai dimenticarsi chi si è davvero, ma anzi migliorandosi grazie a quel senso di completezza che solo l’altro riesce a dare.

Stringe la mano nella sua.

“Vorrei baciarti.”

“Anche io.” Sussurra Credence, baciandolo sulla guancia. Si scosta appena, lo guarda un secondo, e poi gli dà un velocissimo bacio sulle labbra, sorridendo soddisfatto.

“Credence!” Esclama, dopo un attimo di sorpresa.

“Non riesco a resisterti nemmeno se sei malato.” Alza le spalle, sorridendo divertito, “E ho un sistema immunitario molto forte.”

“Sei incredibile.”

Ridere gli fa male alla testa, così chiude gli occhi e bacia il palmo della sua mano.

Rimangono per un po’ accoccolati così, vicini –ma non troppo, Percival non vuole assolutamente che si prenda questa febbre orribile,- ad accarezzarsi e parlare a bassa voce, mentre il mondo là fuori continua ad andare avanti e nessuno dei due se ne sente minacciato.

“Ti va di mangiare qualcosa, allora?” Chiede Credence dopo un po’, “È ora di pranzo in ogni caso e ti farebbe bene.”

“Mi imbocchi tu?” Lo chiede scherzando.

“Certo.” Sorride come se niente fosse e si alza.

“Credence, no- non dicevo davvero, non devi.” Ribatte, sentendosi arrossire al pensiero.

“Forse voglio.” Sorride da sopra la spalla, mentre cerca un cambio per lui. Ormai sa com’è ordinato il suo armadio quasi meglio di Percival.

Dopo essersi fatto un bagno caldo ed essersi cambiato si sente rinato. Il pigiama pulito sembra una carezza sulla sua pelle ancora calda per la febbre.

Quando arriva in cucina, ci trova Credence di spalle che sta pulendo qualcosa, completamente a suo agio mentre si muove da una parte all’altra, prendendo qualsiasi cosa gli serva in quel momento, sapendo precisamente dove trovare tutto. È un’immagine bizzarra, Credence in felpa e jeans, nel mezzo della sua cucina di alto design, grande il doppio se non il triplo della sua, ma sicuramente meno sfruttata.

La tavola è apparecchiata molto semplicemente e ci sono due piatti colmi di quello che sembra brodo di pollo, ancora fumante.

Percival rimane fermo per un po’, in silenzio, a guardare quello che ha davanti, cercando di ricordarsi quando è stata l’ultima volta che qualcuno è stato così bene nei suoi spazi e nella sua vita.

Non cambierebbe nulla di questo momento.

Lo abbraccia alle spalle, facendolo ridere piano.

“Ehi.” Si gira nell’abbraccio e lo guarda sorridendo, “Sembri stare meglio.”

“Molto meglio.”

Mentre mangiano, per tutto il tempo Percival continua a pensare al modo più adatto per dirgli quanto ha apprezzato tutto quello che ha fatto per lui. Sta per dirgli che non doveva farlo, che non ce ne era bisogno, ma si rende conto che se fosse stato Credence quello malato, gli sarebbe venuto naturale correre subito ad aiutarlo e né il lavoro, né nient’altro avrebbero potuto trattenerlo.

Si rende conto di quanto è davvero pronto a sacrificare per lui e un po’ lo spaventa.

“A cosa stai pensando?” Credence lo risveglia con una mano sulla sua, sorridendo, “Sembra qualcosa di molto importante.”

Ha le guance arrossate dal brodo caldo e lo sguardo attento.

Percival annuisce con un sorriso.

“Lo è.”

  
**3.**

**  
**Non è mai stato un grande amante del Natale.

Quando era un bambino lo adorava, ma passata l’infanzia l’ha sempre percepita come una celebrazione priva di significato, essendosi reso conto molto presto di non credere.

Anche il tanto osannato spirito natalizio non l’ha mai preso davvero. Non è infastidito dagli abeti addobbati o dalle luci sparse per la città, quello no, ma non lo entusiasmano nemmeno.

Il freddo poi, a New York diventa terribile nel mese di dicembre. Più e più volte si è ritrovato ad imprecare contro le tormente di neve improvvise che gli congelano la punta del naso e lo bloccano in casa per giorni.

Quast’anno tuttavia, è già dicembre inoltrato e non è per niente infastidito né dalle temperature rigide (perché dovrebbe, quando ha un corpo caldo sempre vicino?), né dalla neve, che è arrivata puntuale come sempre (Credence adora la neve, quasi fosse ancora un bambino).

Con il viso affondato nel calore famigliare del suo corpo, nascosti entrambi sotto alle coperte pesanti come fossero in una tana, appena sveglio con gli occhi ancora chiusi, ma con un sorriso che non riesce a trattenere, Percival si ritrova a pensare che forse quest’anno sarà diverso.

Forse quest’anno il Natale gli piacerà davvero, come ogni altro giorno in cui Credence è con lui.

Gli ha già preso un regalo, ovviamente.

Non ne hanno mai parlato e non ha nemmeno pensato che Credence potrebbe decidere di non prendere nulla per lui –dopotutto non ha certo i soldi da spendere in certe cose. Gli importa solo di potergli dare qualcosa di bello, perché si merita tutto ciò che può farlo sorridere.

La scatola lucida con il kimono è al sicuro sotto al suo letto, dove Credence non ha motivo di cercare alcunchè e quindi di trovarla prima del tempo.

Appena l’aveva visto, alzando per caso lo sguardo mentre era per strada, il kimono l’aveva colpito.

Elegante, curato in ogni dettaglio, realizzato in quella che sembrava essere seta a giudicare da come rifletteva la luce, di un nero così puro da sembrare quasi liquido. È un modello femminile, -si era poi accorto di essere di fronte alla vetrina di Victoria’s Secret,- ed è esattamente quello che cercava.

Percival era entrato e l’aveva acquistato senza pensarci due volte. Si ricordava bene che Credence gli ha confessato di voler indossare abiti e indumenti femminili a volte, anzi ci aveva pensato davvero _fin troppo_.

Aveva riflettuto a lungo su cosa potergli prendere, intenzionato a fargli una sorpresa, dunque a sbrigarsela senza il suo aiuto. Era sicuro di non volere niente di kitsch, niente di troppo calcato. Era più orientato su qualcosa di elegante, androgino, che fosse una buona combinazione di elementi maschili e femminili, esattamente come Credence stesso.

Il kimono è proprio questo: un pezzo di lingerie femminile, morbido e setoso, quasi prezioso, lungo fino a metà coscia circa, con le maniche a tre quarti larghe e confortevoli. Non ha pizzi né inserti di altro tipo, è semplice, dalle linee fluide ma decise. Le rifiniture sono tutte curate, il laccio in vita si può togliere o tenere per indossarlo chiuso.

Ogni volta che lo immagina addosso a Credence gli si secca la gola e ormai sta contando i giorni che lo separano dal venticinque dicembre.

D’altra parte, si è anche ritrovato a pensare a come starebbe con addosso quel kimono e _qualcos’altro_, tanto per finire l’immagine perfetta che si sta creando in mente.

Colpa di tutti quei siti di lingerie che ha consultato ultimamente.

_“Ehi, bellissimo. Hai da fare oggi?” _Gli scrive un giorno, con un’idea.

_“No, niente di particolare. Perché? :)”_

_“Voglio portarti a comprare qualcosa.”_

_“Che cosa?”_

_“Qualcosa di femminile, tutto per te.”_

_“Davvero?!” _Credence aggiunge una stringa di emoji entusiaste con gli occhi a forma di stella e cuore.

_“Certo, consideralo un pre-regalo di Natale.”_

Gli risponde con quelle che Percival presume siano tutte le emoji esistenti a forma di cuore.

“Vieni in camerino con me?”

Non si ricordava che fare shopping con il proprio partner fosse così torturante. Forse perché nessuno dei suoi partner precedenti era irresistibile quanto Credence (e perché lui non è mai stato così ossessionato da nessuno, come lo è dal ragazzo).

La cosa è torturante perché Credence sceglie, guarda e prende tutti quei capi che Percival stesso sceglierebbe per lui, pensando a cosa potrebbe stargli bene, a cosa accentuerebbe le sue forme, e a cosa, egoisticamente, lui stesso vorrebbe vedergli addosso.

La cosa ancora peggiore dell’avere un principio di erezione in un luogo pubblico, è che Credence sembra un bambino in un negozio di dolci: è entusiasta, prova di tutto, anche capi che Percival non si aspetterebbe mai e che quasi gli fanno cedere le ginocchia, come quella bralette traslucida con delle piccole margherite ricamate sopra, che già sente sotto la lingua mentre leccherebbe i suoi capezzoli, o quel vestito lungo e morbido, con una scollatura profonda sulla schiena che immediatamente gli mette davanti un’immagine dei muscoli forti della schiena di Credence, seminascosti dal tessuto mentre-

“Percy?”

“Uhm.” Deglutisce, con molta fatica, “Sì?”

“Tutto bene? Stavi fissando il vuoto.” Alza un sopracciglio, “Possiamo andare, non devo per forza provare-“

“Oh no.” Lo interrompe subito, con un gesto veloce, “Siamo qui per te, non c’è fretta. Scusami, sono solo… Destabilizzato dal vederti con certe cose in mano.”

L’espressione di Credence si distende in un sorriso divertito e furbo, mentre guarda i capi che sta stringendo.

“Ah, sì?” Si morde appena il labbro. Gli si avvicina e sussurra, “Quale preferisci? La gonna corta, il top, o il vestito?”

“Credence.” Cerca di ammonirlo, ma ha un tono sofferente.

“Mi serve un consiglio, dopotutto sarai tu a togliermeli di dosso.” Sorride.

Quasi gli cadono dalle mani i sacchetti.

“Ah...” Ripensa con molta fatica ai tre articoli, “Il vestito. Sembra quasi fatto apposta per te. Ma ti prendo tutto.”

“Non ce ne è bisogno-“ Sgrana appena gli occhi.

Percival si sporge e sussurra a sua volta: “Il regalo è mio. Prendi quello che dico io.”

Quando si scosta Credence apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma arrossisce e basta.

“Sì, Mr. Graves.” Abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, “Tutto quello che vuole.”

“Bravo ragazzo. Adesso vai in camerino e fatti vedere quando sei pronto.”

Annuisce immediatamente, guardandolo ancora per un attimo e inclinandosi appena verso di lui, come se volesse baciarlo. Poi lo prende per mano e lo porta nei camerini.

Quando Credence scosta la tenda, qualche minuto dopo, indossa la gonna e il top –gonna corta in jeans, a vita alta, con una fila di bottoni in centro, e un top bianco, scollato in una linea dritta, con le spalline regolabili in due nodi morbidi,- Percival non si rende conto di starlo fissando in silenzio. Si deve reggere alla parete dietro di sé, con la testa che gli gira.

“Ah.”

“Sembro stupido? Non so se li metterei insieme, forse sono troppo.” Suona anche lui un po’ sotto sopra e continua a guardare alternativamente Percival e la sua stessa immagine nello specchio.

“Sei-“ Si rende conto di non avere una parola sola adatta a descriverlo, “Credence, stai d’incanto.”

“Davvero?” Quasi lo esclama, guardandolo attraverso lo specchio, mentre si gira da un lato all’altro, dandogli le spalle, e Percival deve trattenersi dal premere il proprio corpo contro al suo, spingerlo contro allo specchio e infilargli una mano sotto alla gonna e l’altra sotto al top.

“Davvero.” Si schiarisce la voce, “Li prendiamo.”

“Ti piacciono così tanto?” Tenta di prenderlo in giro, ma suona abbastanza senza fiato anche lui, “Sono solo una gonna blu e una canottiera bianca.”

Percival apre la bocca per ribattere, per dirgli che sì, è solo una canottiera bianca, ma addosso a lui diventa tutt’altro, è irresistibile ed elegante e in qualche modo, chissà come, tutto ciò che Credence indossa sembra essere stato pensato appositamente per lui. È come se facesse _suo _ogni singolo capo, che sia una gonna, un cappotto, o una camicia maschile.

“Sono perfetti.” Lo guarda nello specchio e si concede solo un piccolo contatto, accarezzandolo con la punta delle dita sull’arco del collo nudo. Probabilmente è fin troppo anche questo, perché basta a fargli socchiudere gli occhi.

“Va bene.” Quasi sussurra, riprendendosi e sorridendo furbamente, “Mi cambio e andiamo a casa? Così ti faccio vedere anche le altre cose che ho preso.”

“Assolutamente.” Gli dà un pizzicotto sul fianco, da sopra il top, “Fai in fretta, prima che cambi idea e ti compri tutto il negozio.”

La risata dolce di Credence lo distrae abbastanza dal prendere davvero in considerazione la cosa.

“Lo so che bisognerebbe lavare i vestiti nuovi prima di indossarli, ma per questa volta faremo un’eccezione. Voglio farti vedere tutto.” Credence sorride entusiasta ed eccitato con le mani pieni di sacchetti, quando rientrano.

“Assolutamente. E in ogni caso li devi indossare per poco.” Concorda, spingendolo gentilmente verso la camera da letto, facendolo ridere divertito. Gli sfugge dalle mani quando cerca di abbracciarlo per baciarlo.

“Pazienza, Percival.” Gli manda un bacio volante, andando verso il bagno e sorridendogli dalla porta, “Aspettami in camera. Ti faccio una sfilata.”

Fa come dice e si accomoda seduto sul bordo del letto di Credence, ancora con le lenzuola sfatte.

Prova ad aspettare con calma, ma è a dir poco elettrizzato. Ha già visto come gli stanno la gonna e il top, ma Credence ha comprato varie altre cose e nella confusione dello shopping ne ha già scordate la metà.

Mentre aspetta ne approfitta per mettersi comodo, aprendosi la camicia, togliendosi le scarpe e sedendosi comodamente sulle lenzuola.

“Outfit numero uno.” Declama Credence quando esce, poco dopo, sorridendo.

Indossa una minigonna morbida nera, che sobbalza ad ogni suo movimento. L’ha unita ad una maglietta a maniche lunghe, anch’essa totalmente nera, ma particolare perché gli lascia le spalle completamente scoperte, mettendo in mostra le clavicole.

“Dio, sei bellissimo.” Si sporge verso di lui, per guardarlo bene e non perdersi nemmeno un istante, “Vieni qui.”

“È bella, vero? Se la indosso con dei pantaloni non sembra nemmeno una maglietta da ragazza.” Sorride guardandosi e lo raggiunge, rimanendo in piedi tra le sue ginocchia aperte, mentre Percival scivola fino ad essere seduto sul bordo del letto.

Gli mette le mani sopra alla gonna, poi ne lascia scivolare una sulla sua coscia scoperta, appena sotto il tessuto.

“Stai benissimo. Come con ogni altra cosa.” Si sporge per baciarlo, ma quel furbo gli scappa di nuovo dalle mani, ridendo di gusto.

“Outfit numero due.” Gli fa l’occhiolino, prima di richiudersi in bagno.

Non arrivano nemmeno al quarto outfit –oh dio, _quanti _ce ne sono?- che Percival ha già le mani che prudono per quanto vuole mettergliele addosso e stringergliele sulle cosce.

Credence continua a ridacchiare e sfuggirgli ogni volta che prova ad accarezzarlo, e la sua risata sbarazzina lo sta facendo diventare più impaziente e duro di quanto dovrebbe.

Gli outfit poi, non aiutano di certo. Il secondo è stato il vestito con la schiena scoperta e Percival ha fatto l’errore di allungare subito le mani su di lui appena l’ha visto, così Credence è scappato lasciando dietro di sé solo il suo profumo –maschile, non ne usa mai uno femminile. Il terzo outfit consisteva in una t-shirt lunga che Credence ha indossato da sola, come vestito e certo, come maglietta era lunga, ma come vestito gli arrivava appena all’inizio delle cosce, così Percival non ci aveva visto più e l’aveva toccato lì, mettendogli una mano sul fianco e di nuovo, Credence era scappato via, rosso in viso e ridacchiando.

Ne ha abbastanza ora e, onestamente? Entrambi possono giocare a questo gioco.

Così, mentre Credence è in bagno a cambiarsi per l’ennesima volta, Percival si sfila i pantaloni, si arrotola le maniche della camicia –come sa che lo fa impazzire,- si siede di nuovo sul bordo del letto e lo aspetta, con un ghigno soddisfatto. Già che c’è, prende ad accarezzarsi molto lentamente sui boxer, non abbastanza per darsi davvero piacere, ma per stuzzicarsi e farsi guardare.

“Percy, non so se sei pronto per questo.” Dice Credence, dietro alla porta, “Penso che questo sarà-“

Si blocca appena esce, rimanendo letteralmente a bocca aperta e con la frase a metà.

“…Sarà? Cosa?” Sorride vittorioso, perché lo sguardo di Credence passa su tutto il suo corpo e si ferma dove si sta accarezzando. Si distrae a sua volta notando cosa indossa: la bralette semitrasparente con le margherite ricamate e di nuovo la minigonna di jeans a vita alta, in un’unione perfetta. Il suo petto ampio e solido sta d’incanto sotto la bralette delicata, nonostante la peluria, che anzi, contribuisce a fargli venire l’acquolina in bocca. Anche le gambe forti non stonano, ma sembrano ancora più lunghe grazie al taglio a vita alta della gonna.

Percival non gli chiederebbe mai di farsi una ceretta, Credence è libero di fare ciò che vuole del suo corpo e così è bellissimo, ma deve ammettere che l’idea lo solletica, ora che lo vede così.

“Uh?” È ancora fermo sulla porta e non stacca lo sguardo dalla sua mano.

“Finisci la frase, Credence.” Lo guarda senza smettere di accarezzarsi, notando come segua ogni singolo movimento, “Stavi dicendo che questo sarà il mio… Cosa?”

“Preferito.” La voce gli trema leggermente, “Il tuo preferito.”

“Decisamente.”

Credence lo raggiunge come ipnotizzato e gli mette le mani sulle spalle.

“Dovevo essere io quello che sorprendeva l’altro.” Protesta debolmente, con un broncio adorabile e uno sguardo quasi confuso.

“Credimi, l’hai fatto ampiamente.” Gli cade l’occhio sulla bralette, “Ora la smetti di scappare?”

“Sì.” Gli mette entrambe le mani dietro al collo e gli si fa il più vicino possibile, in piedi tra le sue gambe aperte, “Toccami.”

“Dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto penare?” Finge di pensarci e mette entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi, avvicinandoselo ulteriormente, così che la punta del suo naso tocca il suo sterno. Lo bacia delicatamente, strappandogli un sospiro, “Non so se te lo meriti.”

“Percy.” Sofferente, mentre una mano finisce sotto la sua gonna, ben oltre il bordo, “Per favore?”

“Farai il bravo ora?”

“Sì, prometto.” Annuisce subito.

“Bene, allora…” Lo accarezza sulle cosce, poi sulla schiena nuda, quasi facendogli dei grattini.

“E posso baciarti?” Soffia sulla sua pelle, per stuzzicarlo.

Credence stringe una mano nei suoi capelli, tirandoli appena, “Sì, _sì_.”

Sospira sonoramente quando Percival lo bacia sopra alla bralette, evitando accuratamente i capezzoli.

Lo bacia su tutto il petto, riportando le mani sotto alla gonna e Credence si agita tra le sue braccia, come fosse indeciso tra spingersi verso di lui o ritrarsi.

Quando Percival fa scorrere le mani sotto alla gonna, gli si blocca il respiro.

Si aspettava che Credence indossasse dei boxer, o forse che fosse nudo, nel caso quelli risultassero troppo ingombranti per la gonna corta. Di certo non si aspettava _questo_.

Credence sorride soddisfatto e si abbassa a baciarlo di slancio, mentre lui è ancora immobile. Gli mette una mano nei capelli per fargli inclinare il capo e baciarlo profondamente.

Prima che se ne renda conto, mentre Percival ancora sta pensando a cos’ha sentito sotto le dita, Credence gli sale in braccio, stringendo le ginocchia attorno a lui, con la gonna che gli si alza in modo indecente fino a che Percival può sentire le sue cosce nude sulle proprie.

“Cos’hai addosso.” Gli esce senza intonazione, mentre lo bacia con urgenza, accarezzandolo di nuovo e sentendo _il pizzo _sfregare sulla propria pelle.

“Sorpresa.” Sussurra, lasciando una scia di baci fin sotto al suo orecchio.

Il suo peso addosso lo stordisce. Se lo tiene vicino e va incontro ai suoi fianchi con una spinta leggera, che spezza il respiro di entrambi.

“Le hai prese di nascosto.” Percival lo bacia sul lato del collo, leccandolo e mordendolo alternativamente, “Senza dirmi nulla.”

Credence gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia di nuovo, lasciandosi scappare un gemito mentre ondeggia i fianchi su di lui, e dio, Percival ha ancora addosso i boxer, ma riesce a _sentire _il pizzo attraverso la stoffa e l’erezione sempre più ingombrante di Credence nascosta sotto, in un contrasto meravigioso. Prende un lembo della gonna tra le dita e la alza, per vedere finalmente cosa nasconde.

Le mutandine sono quanto di più femminile esista, ma di nuovo, sembrano essere state modellate sul corpo di Credence. Non importa che il suo pene le gonfi irrimediabilmente, tirando tutto il tessuto, anzi le rende ancora più appetibili. Sono nere, con un taglio femminile, ma non estremo, che lo copre completamente. Il pizzo è solamente attorno ai bordi, ma il fatto è che sono praticamente _trasparenti_.

Percival è solo umano e questo è troppo.

Rinsalda la presa nei suoi capelli, strappandogli un piccolo gemito di fastidio e sorpresa, e con l’altra mano sulla sua coscia lo ribalta sul letto, finendogli sopra.

“Percival-” Con un sorriso sorpreso, ma si lascia spostare, agitandosi solo per aprire le gambe e fargli subito spazio.

“Come ti viene in mente, sei impazzito?” Quasi ringhia, anche se l’unico pazzo forse è lui, per come si sente andare il sangue al cervello di fronte allo spettacolo che è Credence. Si mette sopra di lui fermandone i movimenti, tenendolo per un polso e alzando del tutto la gonna, passando subito una mano sulla sua erezione malcelata dal tessuto. È così traslucido che lo vede perfettamente. Credence è semiduro e lo sente praticamente pulsare sotto al proprio palmo.

Credence si spinge verso di lui e si lecca le labbra, “Sapevo ti sarebbero piaciute.”

È così sorpreso dalle mutandine che quasi si dimentica della bralette e quando alza di nuovo gli occhi e la nota, con Credence così, in intimo semitrasparente, con le guance arrossate, il petto che si alza e si abbassa continuamente per riprendere fiato, per un attimo non sa cosa fare, perché ci sono troppe cose che vuole.

Comincia baciandolo sull’arco invitante del collo e accarezzandolo con decisione tra le cosce.

Prende a baciarlo, morderlo, leccarlo e sussurrare contro la sua pelle, tutto insieme. Non ha un piano, non sa se vuole scoparlo, farsi fare un pompino, o farlo venire soltanto toccandolo, non ne ha idea e non ci pensa, quello che gli importa è solo prenderne il più possibile.

Credence ansima sotto di lui, inarcandosi per dargli più accesso.

“Sei meraviglioso.” Lo morde appena sulla pelle tenera del collo.

Credence gli stringe le gambe attorno, “Le ho scelte pensando a questo, a come avresti reagito.”

Scende a leccarlo su un capezzolo, da sopra il tessuto. Credence ha uno spasmo in tutto il corpo.

“Avresti dovuto dirmelo, dirmi quanto ti piace vestirti come una ragazzina.”

Credence nasconde il viso di lato, lascandosi scappare un gemito, “Per te.”

Percival lo lecca di nuovo sul capezzolo, poi lo stringe appena tra le dita.

Credence inarca la schiena, spingendosi verso la sua mano, “Percy…”

“Ti piace? Essere la mia ragazza?” Mette un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, premendolo contro di lui e Credence immediatamente si aggrappa alle sue spalle e ci si struscia contro, con un’espressione quasi sorpresa per il suo stesso comportamento.

“Sì.” Ansima, senza fiato, ripetendo il movimento, aggrappato a lui, “Cazzo, sì.”

“Sei così bravo.” Lo bacia togliendogli il respiro, “Così carino.”

Credence ricambia con decisione, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca, come se volesse andare il più a fondo possibile dentro di lui.

Spinge appena la coscia, “Riesci a venire così? Voglio fartele sporcare, vedere come ci stai.”

Credence fa un suono tra il frustrato e l’eccitato.

“Ci provo.” Sussurra e si lecca l’angolo del labbro inferiore. Si aggrappa meglio a lui e riprende a strusciarsi.

In men che non si dica, una patina di sudore gli ricopre la pelle e il rossore dalle guance passa anche al collo. Ansima di continuo, mentre Percival lo bacia sul viso e sul collo sussurrandogli quanto è bravo, quanto sta facendo bene, quanto è carino così, con la bralette abbassata su una spalla, la gonna storta, i capelli che gli incorniciano il volto sfatto.

“Percival-“ Sussurra contro la sua guancia, “Mi serve di più.”

Sposta la gamba, sostituendola con la propria mano, mentre lo lecca di nuovo su un capezzolo. Lo tocca con decisione, da sopra le mutandine, avvolgendolo completamente con il palmo.

“Così? È abbastanza?” Alza lo sguardo, ma lo trova ad occhi chiusi, senza fiato, con la bocca dischiusa, senza voce e senza una risposta.

Torna a leccarlo ancora e ancora, e quando lo morde sul capezzolo, Credence viene.

Si inarca contro di lui mentre Percival continua a leccarlo e toccarlo, fin quando i gemiti di piacere diventano di fastidio –in parte gli piacerebbe continuare fino a farlo tornare duro, ma ora non ne ha la pazienza. È fin troppo eccitato, così dopo aver lasciato un ultimo bacio al centro del suo petto, scende a guardare com’è ridotto.

Le mutandine sono completamente sporche e ha dello sperma anche sulla pancia.

“Così carino.” Ripete in un sussurro.

Credence si riprende pian piano, con lo sguardo ancora stordito.

Percival gli sfila le mutandine con attenzione e lui alza i fianchi per farsi spogliare. Le lascia cadere da qualche parte, senza preoccuparsene. Prende a leccare via lo sperma dalla sua pancia e dall’inguine, sentendolo tremare sotto la lingua.

“P-Percy, non devi.” Gli mette una mano nei capelli.

“Lo sai che mi piace.” Dice semplicemente e Credence non ribatte, sospira soltanto, distrutto.

Quando l’ha ripulito per bene, gli apre la gonna e gliela sfila, finalmente, lasciandolo solo con la deliziosa bralette addosso e nient’altro.

Credence gli sorride e apre meglio le gambe, invitandolo in mezzo.

Quando prende a leccarlo sul pene ancora soffice, Credence fa un suono di sorpresa, ma di nuovo, non lo ferma e non ribatte.

Lo lecca fin quando lo sente indurirsi, poi scosta il viso. Si sputa su due dita e lo accarezza sulla sua apertura.

Credence lo guarda sorpreso, con la bocca aperta in una ‘O’ perfetta e Percival si chiede se ha fatto troppo. Non ci ha pensato, gli è venuto naturale e voleva sporcarlo.

“Va bene?” Sussurra.

Credence annuisce subito, “Benissimo.”

Ci si diverte per un po’, accarezzandolo senza mai penetrarlo, giocando soltanto con la sua apertura, facendolo tremare di continuo e muovendo la lingua attorno al suo pene.

Credence torna completamente duro in poco tempo e sembra solo più impaziente di prima. Gli si blocca il respiro ogni volta che Percival spinge appena di più, come stesse per spingere un dito dentro, ma senza davvero farlo mai.

“Basta, basta-“ Protesta dopo un po’, agitandosi.

Percival potrebbe dire lo stesso: eccitato com’è non ha quasi la pazienza di prepararlo, ma si obbliga a trovarla.

Credence ha sempre bisogno di un momento quando passa da due dita a tre, ma una volta superato quello diventa impaziente e prende a spingersi contro la sua mano.

“Sono pronto.” Apre le braccia verso di lui per portarselo vicino, “Vieni.”

Le mani gli tremano mentre indossa un preservativo.

Stare dentro di lui è ancora qualcosa di nuovo, come se fosse ogni volta diverso.

Credence chiude gli occhi e schiude le labbra, abbandonandosi sul letto. Si aggrappa soltanto con le gambe attorno a lui, per non lasciarlo allontanare.

Percival lo bacia a bocca aperta, gemendo insieme a lui. Si regge sugli avambracci e serra gli occhi quando è quasi del tutto dentro di lui: se lo guardasse probabilmente verrebbe in un attimo.

Aspetta con il viso vicino al suo, dandogli tempo e cercando di calmare il proprio respiro, senza riuscirci.

“Percival…”

“Quando sei pronto.” Sussurra, “Tranquillo.”

“No,” Ribatte debolmente, con un’espressione sofferente, come offeso perché non ha capito subito cosa intende, “Voglio starti sopra.”

Percival quasi gli si spinge del tutto dentro solo per la frase e l’idea. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi e si morde il labbro.

“Sicuro?”

Fa un suono frustrato e gli mette una mano nei capelli, “Sì. Sicuro. Voglio scoparmi su di te.”

È una frase da filmetto porno, ma fa esattamente l’effetto che deve. Percival lo bacia con forza, poi avvolge un braccio attorno a lui e gira entrambi con attenzione, senza nemmeno uscire dal suo corpo.

Credence si tiene con le mani sul suo petto e si mette man mano più dritto, respirando affannato, con la fronte leggermente corrucciata per lo sforzo e il fastidio iniziale. Ha comunque una scintilla di sicurezza negli occhi e dopo essersi sistemato prova a muoversi lentamente.

Percival affonda le dita nei suoi fianchi. Non è certo la prima volta che Credence sta sopra di lui, ma è ancora surreale. Incredibile. Non riesce a credere che tutto questo sia suo.

“Ti sento così bene.” Sussurra Credence, muovendosi di nuovo, un po’ più deciso.

“Prendilo, dolcezza, da brava.”

“_Cazzo_-“ Credence quasi salta sopra di lui, “Non puoi dire queste cose.”

“Lo sei, sei così brava per me.” Sorride senza riuscire a smettere di guardarlo.

Credence geme e ad ogni piccolo movimento chiude gli occhi. Percival lo lascia fare da solo e intanto lo accarezza sull’erezione ricurva, per aiutarlo. Credence prende un respiro tremante e si muove di nuovo.

Stringe appena la mano attorno a lui e Credence cerca di andarci incontro, così si spinge in avanti e di nuovo verso il basso, strappandosi un gemito dopo l’altro, tutto da solo.

“Ti piaccio?” Chiede, sapendo benissimo la risposta. Lo guarda dall’alto, mentre inizia davvero a cavalcarlo. Si accarezza con una mano sulla bralette.

Percival lo guarda mentre si muove fluido e sempre più sicuro sulla sua erezione, con gli occhi quasi chiusi, una mano su di lui per stare in equilibrio, l’altra a darsi piacere sui capezzoli e ad accarezzarsi per farsi guardare e vorrebbe urlare ‘_Mi piaci come nessun’altra cosa al mondo’_, ma non basterebbe, così fa leva sul letto e comincia ad andare incontro alle sue spinte. Credence quasi urla, contraendosi tutto attorno a lui e Percival non si accorge nemmeno di stare parlando.

“Mi piaci sempre, così tanto, sei perfetto, bellissimo. Tutto quello che voglio vedere. Mi piaci qualsiasi cosa hai addosso, e questo,” Passa il pollice sulla bralette, sopra a un capezzolo, strappandogli un altro suono, “Quando ti metti queste cose, Credence...”

“Mi fai sentire bene.” Tiene la sua mano contro al petto con la propria, “Mi fai eccitare così tanto.”

Percival smette di tenerlo in mano, ma il suo pene continua a perdere goccia dopo goccia di sperma, a tempo con le spinte. Vorrebbe prenderlo di nuovo in bocca. Ma non può farlo ora, così si mette seduto, tenendo Credence per non sbilanciarlo e avvolgendolo con un braccio, prendendolo per un fianco così da muoverselo addosso come preferisce.

“Perc-_Sì_, ah-“ Geme sorpreso, inarca la schiena, per prenderlo meglio dentro di sé.

Sente il suo sperma sulla pancia, dove l’erezione di Credence è schiacciata tra loro e per qualche motivo gli sembra la cosa più eccitante del mondo. Tiene una mano al centro della sua schiena per aiutarlo a muoversi come vuole e lo morde con decisione sotto all’orecchio.

Credence geme forte, in un mezzo singhiozzo, e tiene una mano nei suoi capelli per non lasciarlo spostare, così Percival lo morde di nuovo, in un punto vicino e dopo una spinta Credence viene, stringendosi forte a lui, tremando e facendo così tanto _rumore_, che bastano quello e il modo in cui si sta contraendo ritmicamente su di lui, per farlo venire a sua volta dopo qualche spinta profonda.

Riprendono fiato insieme, ancora seduti uno sull’altro.

Prima di spostarsi, Credence fa per togliersi la bralette, ma ancora trema e non riesce a slacciarla. Percival la apre per lui e lo aiuta ad alzarsi. Lo bacia sulla tempia, sorridendo esattamente come Credence sta facendo: senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Dopo essersi liberato del preservativo ed essersi ripulito, lo raggiunge sotto alle coperte.

“Vorrei dormire, ma è presto.” Credence trascina leggermente le parole. È così dolce che Percival affonda il viso tra i suoi capelli, baciandolo una miriade di volte, facendolo ridere.

“Dormi, se vuoi.” Dice, “Ti sveglio per cena.”

“Mmmh.” Concorda, poggiando il viso sul suo petto. Un attimo dopo esclama, “Andiamo a cena fuori?”

“Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento, Credence?”

“Forse.” Lo bacia sul petto, “Non ne abbiamo mai avuto un vero. Dovremmo farlo.”

“Mi piacerebbe.” Lo accarezza tra i capelli lunghi, pensandoci, “Fare le cose per bene, passarti a prendere sotto casa, portarti in un bel locale, farti provare tutti i piatti che vuoi, ripetendoti quanto sei affascinante. Poi riaccompagnarti a casa e darti un bacio per salutarti, ma se sarò abbastanza fortunato mi inviterai a salire con te.”

“Sarai molto fortunato.” Mormora con un sorriso nella voce, “Soprattutto se mi avrai offerto il dessert, prima.”

Ride e lo bacia di nuovo tra i capelli, sentendosi stranamente in pace, con una sensazione di leggerezza che non sa esattamente come descrivere.

  
  
**+1.**

Una delle cose che preferisce dello stare con Credence, è svegliarsi con lui.

Non importa se la sera prima si sono addormentati ognuno dal proprio lato del letto, con la testa sul proprio cuscino, ben distanti: alla mattina, Credence finisce sempre ad abbracciarlo.

Lo fa coscientemente, ma anche quando è ancora in uno stato di dormiveglia, come fosse attratto dal suo calore. Credence dorme spesso nudo quando è con lui, o solo con un paio di boxer addosso. Con una t-shirt, se fa particolarmente freddo. In ogni caso, sentire il suo corpo caldo e solido contro il proprio lo fa eccitare prima ancora di svegliarsi davvero.

Le sue mattine preferite sono quelle in cui si accarezzano senza parlare, ancora troppo intontiti dal sonno, ma entrambi eccitati e bisognosi del contatto con l’altro. Si spingono all’orgasmo insieme, spesso venendo a distanza di pochi attimi l’uno dall’altro, senza fare niente di strano o complicato, soltanto toccandosi e muovendosi uno contro l’altro, cercando il maggior contatto possibile, nel calore delle coperte e dei loro respiri.

Ormai è una sorpresa quando Percival si sveglia da solo, soprattutto se c’è ancora il profumo di Credence sulle lenzuola.

Si rigira nel letto, ricordando distintamente di averlo portato a casa con sé, la sera prima.

Erano usciti a cena, per provare un ristorante di cucina asiatica che Percival aveva trovato per caso. Sorride ripensando all’espressione meravigliata di Credence al primo morso di quegli involtini di gamberi che l’avevano lasciato senza parole –ne aveva ordinata un’altra porzione tutta per lui,- e al suo sorriso sempre più lascivo, man mano che la bottiglia di sake si andava svuotando.

A casa, Percival l’aveva fatto venire mettendosi le sue cosce sulle spalle, prendendolo in bocca, dicendo che non aveva ordinato il dessert apposta. Credence aveva riso e poi aveva continuato a gemere senza freni, fino a venirgli in gola.

Si alza, infilandosi una maglietta di Credence, una di quelle che usa per dormire. Ormai c’è una pila di suoi vestiti vari –dalle t-shirt che indossa quasi ogni giorno, alle gonne che mette solo per lui,- fissa nel suo armadio.

La maglietta è della taglia perfetta per lui, perché Credence ama indossarle appena più piccole, così che si veda quella striscia di pelle tra il bordo e i pantaloni, che gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca.

Lo trova in cucina, seduto al tavolo, intento a leggere un libro –un romanzo francese, se non ricorda male,- con una tazza di caffè stretta nell’altra mano.

Indossa il kimono che gli ha regalato per Natale, chiuso con il laccio di seta, e un paio di calzini colorati. Nient’altro. Ha le gambe scoperte, una piegata sotto di sé, in una posa che prende sempre quando è rilassato.

La luce chiara del mattino lo illumina da dietro, creando un alone iridescente attorno ai suoi capelli corvini.

Percival gli si avvicina e lo bacia sulla testa, tra i capelli ancora spettinati, poi sulle labbra, facendogli voltare appena il viso. Credence sorride sulle sue labbra, tenendo il segno nel libro con una mano.

"Ehi." Sussurra, accarezzandolo sopra al kimono.  
  
"Ciao."  
  
"Sei sveglio da tanto?"  
  
Scuote la testa, "Una mezz’ora."  
  
"Hai già fatto colazione?"  
  
Ripete il movimento, scompigliando appena i capelli lunghi, "Solo il caffè. Ti stavo aspettando."

Lo sorprendono così tanto, queste piccole cose a cui Credence presta attenzione. Il più delle volte sono dettagli ai quali lui non penserebbe mai, cose che non gli verrebbe mai in mente di chiedergli, ma Credence lo anticipa ogni volta, così spontaneo, come se non avesse nemmeno bisogno di pensarci.

Prepara toast e uova per entrambi e un caffè per sè, anche se ne fa di più perché sa Credence ne prende sempre un altro, a metà mattina.  
Mangiano insieme, mentre Credence continua a leggere il suo romanzo –Zola, si ricordava bene,- Percival beve il suo caffè e lo guarda in silenzio, sperando che non se ne accorga. Non riesce ad impedirselo.

Ogni tanto gli capitano questi momenti in cui non riesce a controllarsi e si perde a guardare Credence in silenzio, per decine di minuti, senza aspettarsi niente in cambio. Sente il bisogno fisico di imprimersi nella memoria il dettaglio di quel momento particolare.

Come in questo caso, in cui Credence è seduto seminudo al tavolo della sua cucina, preso dalla lettura, con i capelli che gli solleticano il lato del collo, indossando il kimono che gli ha comprato lui, ed è in casa sua, nel suo spazio e la luce del mattino è ancora così morbida da rendere la scena quasi onirica.

Non riesce a smettere di guardarlo, sente come una bolla nel petto che si gonfia sempre più ad ogni carezza leggera delle mani di Credence sulle pagine e ad ogni movimento delle sue labbra che seguono i contorni delle parole che sta leggendo, sussurrandole sovrappensiero.

La bolla si gonfia così tanto che si sente mancare il fiato.  
  
"Credence?" Gli esce un po' tirato infatti, in un sussurro.  
  
Alza lo sguardo e sorride, "Mh?"  
  
"Stavo pensando ad una cosa."

Improvvisa, perché in realtà non stava pensando a nulla, ma ora, appena lo dice, il pensiero è lì, più vivido e chiaro che mai e si rende conto di averlo avuto in testa per mesi.  
  
"Cosa?" Ha un’espressione aperta, rilassata. Lo sguardo morbido.

Non sa bene cosa dire. O meglio, sa esattamente cosa dire, ma non sa come dirlo.

Prende un sorso di caffè.  
  
"Stavo pensando che sei sempre qui ultimamente, passi sempre più tempo da me, più di quanto io ne passi da te. Amo averti qui e anche Goya lo adora." Sorride pensandoci, "Voglio chiederti una cosa, ma non vorrei spaventarti, quindi ci arrivo per gradi."

Credence lo lascia continuare, guardandolo attento.

"Amo averti vicino e passare il mio tempo con te. Ogni volta che te ne vai non mi sembra giusto, vorrei tenerti qui sempre di più.” Prende un respiro, “Così stavo pensando che potresti rimanere.” Non si ferma, non riesce a smettere di parlare, “Non voglio importelo, né obbligarti, non é quello- e ho la stanza degli ospiti che nessuno usa, no? Potresti continuare a lavorare lì, perché non voglio che pensi che te lo chieda per farti smettere di farlo, non é quello, é-"  
  
"Chiedimelo." Lo interrompe, con voce sicura. Sposta le mani dal libro e nessuno dei due ci bada quando si chiude.  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Quello a cui stai pensando." Deglutisce, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, "Chiedimelo, Percival."

Si sente il cuore in gola.  
  
"Credence," Prende un mezzo respiro, "Vorresti venire a vivere con me?"  
  
Appena finisce, Credence gli é sopra, in braccio a lui, con le mani ai lato del suo viso, a baciarlo sulle labbra come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.  
Dopo un primo attimo di sorpresa, Percival gli mette le mani sulla schiena, lo abbraccia, lo tiene vicino, senza smettere di baciarlo. Lo accarezza sul viso con una mano, e nessuno dei due rompe il bacio, anche se entrambi sono senza fiato e Credence ha il respiro corto come se avesse corso una maratona.

Si rende conto di avere il cuore che batte all’impazzata. Quando apre gli occhi, la luce delicata del mattino sembra molto più forte.  
  
"Sì?" Chiede sulle sue labbra tremanti, per essere sicuro di aver capito bene e non esserselo sognato.  
  
"Sì." Conferma Credence, con gli occhi leggermente lucidi, "Sì, Percival, _sì_. Voglio venire a vivere con te."  
  
Si illumina in un sorriso incredulo appena lo dice, che Percival sente anche sulle proprie labbra.  
  
Gli riempie il viso di baci, "Dillo ancora."  
  
"Voglio venire a vivere con te." Ride senza fiato, fingendo di sfuggire ai suoi baci, ma senza provarci davvero, "Vengo a vivere con te. Me l'hai chiesto davvero."  
  
"Dio, non ci credo che l’ho fatto solo ora." Lo stringe forte.  
  
Credence prende una mano nelle sue e ne bacia il palmo, poi il dorso.  
  
"L’importante é che tu l’abbia fatto." Sorride e ha il respiro corto quando sussurra: "Vivremo insieme."  
  
Suona ubriaco di gioia.  
Percival é nello stesso stato. La bolla che sentiva nel petto é ancora più grande di prima, gli fa sentire la testa leggera, come se avesse fumato dell’erba molto buona. Non riesce a smettere di sorridere e di baciare il viso meraviglioso di Credence. Non gli è mai sembrato più bello di ora così luminoso, dolce e felice.  
  
"Possiamo iniziare oggi?" Esclama il ragazzo, "È domenica, non devi andare al lavoro. Io ho solo il mio turno fino alla una, possiamo farlo dopo?"  
  
"Certo, dolcezza." Lo bacia sulle labbra, "Tutto quello che vuoi."  
  
Man mano che l’euforia del momento scema, Percival si sente stordito da tutto quello che sente. Ha la testa pesante e di colpo é come se si accorgesse _davvero_di avere Credence seduto in braccio. Credence in kimono, mezzo nudo, tutto per lui, che gli ha appena detto ‘_sì’_.  
Nota il suo sguardo e sembra che anche lui se ne stia accorgendo soltanto ora.

Credence accosta le labbra alle sue e con una mano nei suoi capelli sussurra:“Portami a letto."  
  
Percival lo bacia quasi con ferocia, tenendoselo addosso, seduto sul rigonfiamento sempre più pronunciato dei suoi boxer, così da togliergli il respiro. Credence gli si aggrappa standogli così vicino che gli tiene una mano nei capelli e l’altra dietro al collo e respira forte sul suo viso.  
  
"A letto." Geme, a bocca aperta, "Per favore."  
  
Con uno sforzo grandissimo Percival lo porta in camera, baciandolo ogni tre passi. Quando gli apre il kimono quasi cade in ginocchio in mezzo alla cucina.  
  
Credence indossa solo un paio di mutandine femminili nere, semplici, senza fronzoli, di cotone, con un lieve pizzo che ne orna i bordi e un piccolo fiocchetto al centro. La sua erezione le gonfia e tira tutte.

“A letto.” Ripete, in un sussurro rotto.  
  
Percival lo trascina con sé, per mano.

Non fa caso ai miagolii di Goya, non fa caso a niente se non a Credence e al suo odore ancora sulle lenzuola sfatte che ora, realizza, sapranno sempre di lui, perché non dovrà più lasciarlo andare.  
  
Finiscono a letto senza dire altro.  
  
Si toccano continuamente, non lasciandosi mai. Credence ha lo sguardo lucido come se avesse la febbre e stringe le mani nelle lenzuola quando Percival, sopra di lui, lo accarezza sopra alle mutandine. Il kimono contasta così tanto con i loro corpi caldi, facendoli tremare ogni volta che la seta fresca sfrega contro di loro.  
  
Percival lo accarezza su un capezzolo attraverso il tessuto e Credence inarca la schiena, spingendosi contro le sue dita.  
  
Un gemito sorpreso lo abbandona.  
  
"Percival."  
  
Lo guarda ma non risponde, troppo perso in lui, nel suo corpo, nel suo profumo, nel modo in cui la luce del mattino scalda la sua pelle, rendendola dorata.  
  
Si scosta per spogliarsi velocemente e torna subito su di lui. Credence apre le cosce per fargli spazio ed é così naturale, nessuno dei due deve parlare e Percival non avrebbe comunque le parole necessarie per descrivere il sentimento di pienezza e contentezza che lo sta investendo.  
  
Porta una mano tra le sue gambe e lo accarezza di nuovo sulle mutandine, con tutto il palmo.  
  
"_Ah_-" Di nuovo, Credence si inarca appena, guardandolo con le palpebre semiabbassate. Lo prende per le spalle, poi con le mani dietro al suo collo sussurra, "Scopami."  
  
Percival lo bacia forte, continuando ad accarezzarlo non solo sull’erezione, ma spostandosi fino alla sua apertura. Credence ha uno scatto e boccheggia.  
  
Percival lo lecca sul collo e lo tocca di nuovo.  
  
"Posso leccarti qui?"  
  
Credence annuisce con disperazione, senza lasciarlo quasi respirare e poi sulle sue labbra annuisce: "Sì, ti prego- cazzo, sì."

L’hanno fatto solo un paio di volte e Percival se le ricorda perfettamente, ci si è masturbato un numero imbarazzante di volte, ripensandoci.  
  
In un attimo l'ha girato a pancia in giù e gli ha messo un cuscino sotto ai fianchi.

"Non ti ci muovere troppo contro. Se vieni ti faccio diventare di nuovo duro."  
  
Credence geme in risposta e ondeggia comunque i fianchi, alzandoli verso di lui. Il kimono gli scivola a metà schiena, come fosse liquido. Anche le sue cicatrici lo attraggono: sono un alfabeto di segni che solo Credence conosce e che indossa senza vergogna quando è con lui.  
  
"Fammi bagnare e poi prendimi." Dice Credence.  
  
Si deve tenere per mantenere la calma. Lo sculaccia per la frase, facendogli scappare un gridolino delizioso, soffocato nelle lenzuola, e poi quasi gli strappa le mutandine di dosso. Credence geme anche per quello.  
  
Dev’essere così duro da starsi già sporcando e Percival ringrazia di non poterlo vedere o verrebbe seduta stante, ma poi si ferma a guardare cos’ha effettivamente davanti e gli manca il fiato.

Credence a faccia in giù, nel suo letto, sulle lenzuola ancora sfatte, impregnate dell’odore pungente di sesso dalla sera prima; Credence nudo, eccezion fatta per il kimono che gli è finito quasi sulle spalle; Credence con la schiena inarcata, che gli si mostra totalmente, lasciandogli libero accesso per qualsiasi cosa gli venga in mente di fare.

Le curve del suo corpo, il tremito leggero che lo percorre, la pelle delicata su cui Percival affonda il viso, baciandolo partendo dai testicoli, salendo fino alla sua apertura. Si tocca mentre lo bacia.  
  
"Ah-_ah_." Credence sbatte una mano sul letto, cercando di aggrapparsi a qualcosa.  
  
Percival tiene una mano sulla sua schiena per spingerlo giù, contro al cuscino, e una sul suo fianco, per tenerlo fermo e potersi muovere come preferisce.  
  
Alla prima leccata, Credence fa un suono che non gli ha mai sentito fare, profondo, quasi strappatogli direttamente dal petto. Percival geme a sua volta per il suo sapore, per l’averlo sotto la lingua, aperto e tremante e tutto per lui.  
  
Alla seconda leccata, trema tutto e si lascia ricadere sul letto e sul cuscino.  
  
A tutte quelle che seguono, geme e lo prega con voce rotta.  
  
"Per-Perc-Perciv-" Non riesce mai a finire, ogni leccata lo interrompe, "Oh dio, ah- ah, ah, ah, ah."

È sempre rumoroso a letto, ma questo è qualcosa che gli fa perdere totalmente il controllo.  
  
Dopo poco, Percival sta già facendo un disastro. Ha il mento e il naso completamente bagnati dalla sua stessa saliva, fatica a respirare e si sente girare la testa per il poco ossigeno e lo sforzo di dargli tutto ciò che ha; un ciuffo continua ad andargli negli occhi, i muscoli della bocca iniziano a fargli male e a volte non riesce a muovere la lingua come vorrebbe.

È perfetto. È così eccitato che teme potrebbe venire senza toccarsi, soltanto sentendo Credence così.

Invece di fermarsi, scende a leccarlo sulle palle e deve tenergli ferme le cosce perché Credence quasi lo calcia inavvertitamente.  
  
"Ah-h, _sì!_" Urla letteralmente, contro le lenzuola, e tutt’a un tratto Percival si trova una mano di Credence nei capelli, che se lo spinge contro, "Ancora. Ancora, ti prego."  
  
Percival geme, accecato dal piacere. Ne è quasi sconcertato e lontanamente si rende conto di starsi sporcando da solo, ma non ci fa caso, o meglio muore dalla voglia di spingersi dentro Credence e farlo urlare, mettergli una mano attorno al collo e stringere fino a farlo venire senza toccare la sua erezione, ma dio, questo, _questo _lo sta facendo eccitare come mai.

Non importa che gli stia tirando troppo i capelli, o che non abbia quasi più sensibilità alla lingua, importa solo che Credence continui a prenderla dentro di sé e a singhiozzare ogni volta che si spinge indietro verso la sua faccia e poi in avanti verso il cuscino e poi di nuovo sulla sua lingua, scopandogli il viso come gli pare e piace, prendendosi tutto quello che vuole senza chiedere, tirandogli i capelli e inarcando la schiena in una curva quasi dolorosa, ma pur di sedersi sulla sua lingua e sentirla farebbe di tutto e Percival gli dà tutto, lo tiene aperto con entrambe le mani e geme di continuo, rotto, contro la sua apertura deliziosa e quando Credence geme, “S-sto..." Percival gli stringe i fianchi per tenerlo fermo e lo lecca come Dio comanda.  
  
All’improvviso, Credence gli lascia i capelli, ricadendo a letto e per un attimo non fa più nessun suono, non si sente nemmeno il suo respiro e il silenzio è assordante dopo tutto quel rumore.  
  
Poi Credence grida. Inizia a tremare di colpo e così forte che gli si spezza il respiro di continuo. Non riesce a tenersi su con le braccia, urla con il viso abbandonato contro alle lenzuola e si agita così tanto che Percival deve tenerlo fermo di nuovo, con entrambe le mani.  
  
Non smette di leccarlo nemmeno per un attimo, nemmeno quando lo sente cercare di spostarsi in avanti con uno spasmo. Lo tiene fermo e Credence singhiozza e cerca di dire qualcosa, ma non ha più le parole, è troppo andato.  
  
Il suo orgasmo dura così tanto che sospetta siano due di fila.  
  
Quando finalmente finisce, Credence continua a tremare e a gemere senza controllo. Singhiozza continuamente e Percival è sicuro stia piangendo. Di nuovo, non fa caso al proprio respiro corto, a quanto si sente sudato e sporco, ma solo a lui. Risale sulla sua schiena e lo spettacolo che si trova davanti lo accompagnerà in tutti i sogni erotici futuri.  
  
Credence ha le braccia abbandonate ai lati del viso, sta tremando e ha il volto completamente bagnato di lacrime e muco, il respiro rotto dal pianto e un gemito continua ancora a sfuggirgli dalle labbra tremanti. Ha gli occhi semichiusi, ma non sembra registrare quello che vede, ha lo sguardo offuscato. Alcune ciocche di capelli gli ricadono sul viso e quando Percival lo accarezza si rende conto che scotta.  
  
È un’immagine che non dimenticherà mai. Deve tenersi per non prenderlo seduta stante, così.  
  
“Credence.” Sussurra, senza riconoscere la propria voce.

Nei suoi occhi passa un bagliore di consapevolezza e risponde con un gemito.  
  
Percival gli si mette accanto, con il viso vicino al suo.

"Credence, dio. Vorrei poterti baciare, ora." Gli asciuga le lacrime alla bell’e meglio.

Credence lo accarezza sul viso con una mano tremante.  
  
"Io..." Non riesce a finire.

"Va bene così, non parlare. È stato così forte, vero?" Sussurra e Credence annuisce appena, "È tutto okay. Stai bene?"  
  
Annuisce di nuovo.  
  
"Non ho mai visto niente di simile, sei stato perfetto. La cosa più eccitante che abbia mai visto."

Credence fa un altro piccolo gemito e gli si accoccola contro, nascondendosi contro al suo petto, e inizia a piangere. In silenzio, dolcemente, come un bambino.  
  
Percival ignora la propria erezione e lo accarezza lentamente tra i capelli, con dei movimenti ritmici.

"Va tutto bene. Sei stato così bravo." Sussurra, e nonostante stia facendo fatica a ragionare, si ricorda di aggiungere, "Ho bisogno di sapere che stai bene."  
  
Credence annuisce di nuovo.  
  
"Stai piangendo solo perché è stato tanto, allora?”  
  
Annuisce ancora, tirando su con il naso, "Mi dispiace, non so..."

Di nuovo, non finisce la frase, nasconde il viso contro di lui, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
"È normale." Percival lo bacia tra i capelli e lo accarezza sulla schiena, "Può succedere dopo una cosa così intensa, è una reazione del corpo. Non ti preoccupare."  
  
Credence annuisce di nuovo. Poi si alza per baciarlo, ma Percival lo ferma a malincuore. Lo guarda confuso e sembra di nuovo sull’orlo di lacrime.  
  
"Non sai quanto vorrei baciarti, Credence, ma non dopo quello che ho fatto." Sussurra contro la sua guancia, "È meglio che mi lavi, prima."  
  
"Ma ho bisogno." Sussurra tra due lacrimoni, suonando disperato.  
  
Percival lo bacia sulla fronte e prende un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi.  
  
"D’accordo."  
  
Lo prende tra le braccia e lo sposta sotto alle coperte, scostandole per lui e adagiandolo nel mezzo del letto. Lo aiuta a togliersi il kimono, perché Credence è ancora scosso dai tremiti e sembra non riuscire a muoversi senza il suo aiuto.  
  
"Torno in un attimo." Sussurra, baciandolo di nuovo sulla fronte.

Credence annuisce, anche se è un po’ sperso e ci mette un momento per mollare la presa sulle sue braccia.

Non si catapulta in bagno solo perché le ginocchia gli tremano come gelatina.  
  
Si lava il viso e i denti, facendo più in fretta che può. Poi bagna un asciugamano sotto l’acqua tiepida e lo strizza con attenzione.  
  
Quando torna in camera, Credence lo sta aspettando con il viso nel suo cuscino. Appena lo vede allunga un braccio verso di lui.  
  
"Sono qui." Sussurra, “Ti ho portato qualcosa per pulirti.”

Credence non tenta nemmeno di prendere l’asciugamano, ma alza il viso verso di lui per lasciarlo fare ed è esattamente quello che vuole Percival.

“Bravo, così.” Sussurra pulendogli il viso, togliendo le tracce di lacrime e muco, “Perfetto.”

Credence fa un sorrisino beato, ad occhi chiusi ed è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto. Si affretta a pulirlo anche sul ventre e poi si infila a letto con lui, abbandonando l’asciugamano a terra, senza nessuna intenzione di allontanarsi di nuovo.

Appena si sistema, Credence gli mette una mano sul lato del viso e lo bacia sulle labbra, forte e profondo e scoordinato nei movimenti, ancora stordito dall’orgasmo. È così andato che neanche si rende conto del gemito che gli sfugge.  
  
L’erezione di Percival torna decisa quanto prima, solo con il bacio.  
  
"Menta." Mormora Credence sulle sue labbra e per qualche motivo la cosa lo fa eccitare.

Forse perché sembra un bambino innocente, dolce come il miele, bello come il peccato, che lo ama come nessuno ha mai fatto, ed è così totalmente aperto con lui da mostrarsi vulnerabile e piangere senza paura di essere giudicato e Percival lo ama, dio _lo ama, _lo realizza e gli toglie il fiato e ha le parole sulla punta della lingua, proprio lì, ma non è il momento giusto, con un’erezione dura come il marmo tra le gambe, non sembrerebbe abbastanza credibile, no? Sono parole che vuole dire con attenzione, perché Credence merita il meglio, e lui quasi non si sente _all’altezza _di amarlo, ma allo stesso tempo sa che nessun altro potrebbe fare meglio di lui, ma non può dirglielo ora, non può, così manda giù tutto, chiude quelle due parole al sicuro dentro di sé, in quello spazio dedicato a Credence che negli ultimi mesi è cresciuto sempre più, tanto che ormai dubita sia rimasto posto per altro, ma non importa, a che serve dell‘altro quando c'è Credence?  
  
"Percy?"  
  
Si rende conto che Credence lo sta guardando, ancora assonnato, ma appena più attento e di nuovo consapevole di sé.  
  
"Sì?"  
  
"Fai l'amore con me?"  
  
È così sincero e dolce e soffice, con il viso ancora arrossato, e Percival lo ama, ora che l'ha realizzato continua a pensare: "_Ti amo. Ti amo, Credence, ti amo così tanto che se dovessi starti lontano perderei la ragione e me stesso. Ti amo,_" e tra il sangue che gli fluisce tra le gambe e la confusione nella sua testa non riesce ad essere responsabile e chiedergli se ne è sicuro, proprio ora dopo tutto quello che ha sentito? È proprio sicuro di volerlo fare?  
  
Non ce la fa, non quando Credence pende dalle sue labbra in questo modo e aspetta una sua risposta come fosse un oracolo.  
  
"Sì." Lo bacia leccandogli lentamente il labbro, "Sì."  
  
Lo sente sorridere, delicato come il battito d’ali di una farfalla.

Si mette sopra di lui, lo sposta per farlo sdraiare comodamente sulla schiena, e gli è sopra, addosso, sono completamente a contatto l'uno sull’altro e Credence lo stringe dolcemente con le braccia attorno al suo collo, abbandonato a lui.  
  
Le coperte calde creano un bozzolo confortevole attorno a loro. Percival lo riempie di baci su ogni centimetro della sua pelle profumata.  
  
"Sei così bello." Sussurra, senza fiato, facendolo sorridere ad occhi chiusi,"Sei così dolce e perfetto, e mio."  
  
Credence fa un gemito acuto e annuisce più deciso.  
  
Quando Percival prende un preservativo, Credence gli scosta la mano, con un suono di disapprovazione.  
  
"Non lo voglio." Si lamenta e sembra di nuovo così piccolo, un bambino. Guarda la confezione, poi Percival, "Va bene così. Voglio sentirti, solo tu."  
  
Di colpo ha un groppo in gola, così lo bacia sul collo per nascondere le lacrime che gli salgono agli occhi e le parole di poco prima, ancora lì, che sembrano spingere contro la sua gola per uscire.  
  
"Sicuro?"  
  
"Sì. Mi fido di te. Ti prego."  
  
Sono entrambi puliti e entrambi sanno che l’altro lo è. Hanno rifatto tutti gli esami necessari insieme e se li sono scambiati per controllarli. Credence aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, dicendo che non ce ne era bisogno, che gli credeva. Percival glieli aveva messi in mano comunque.

Ed era finita lì, dopotutto indossare un preservativo è sempre meglio che fare senza, e Percival si sente già enormemente fortunato a poter stare con lui, figurarsi se una membrana di plastica potrebbe infastidirlo.  
  
E ora Credence verrà a vivere con lui e gli ha chiesto questo. Forse è tutto solo un sogno perfetto.  
  
Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma sa che se aprisse la bocca ora ne uscirebbero solo quelle due parole che ha nascosto dentro di sé. Così rimane in silenzio.  
  
Credence lo accarezza dolcemente dietro al collo e sussurra: "Va bene, lo voglio. Voglio sentirti. Sentirti davvero dentro di me."  
  
Percival si scosta e lo guarda, sperando che capisca tutto quello che sta pensando e non dicendo.

Lo bacia su una mano, sul polso, fino al gomito.  
  
Poi prende il lubrificante e lo prepara con attenzione, senza fretta nonostante non veda l’ora di affondare dentro di lui, senza niente tra loro. Lo apre con calma e Credence è così malleabile nelle sue mani, gli accarezza il viso di continuo, sorridendo trasognato, quasi incredulo. Percival aggiunge un dito al primo e poi un altro, lasciandogli tutto il tempo per assestarsi e abituarsi e Credence è di nuovo duro e bellissimo, pronto per lui, perfetto per lui.

“O-kay.” Geme, dopo la terza volta che Percival sfrega contro la sua prostata, facendolo sporcare sempre più, “Basta- Sono pronto, vieni qui.”

Sfila le dita con attenzione e allunga una mano verso i preservativi, per abitudine. Il solo fatto di doversi fermare gli ricorda cosa sta per fare ed è abbastanza per mettergli fretta, perché se non sarà dentro Credence entro pochi minuti, rischia di impazzire.

Prende il lubrificante e ne mette un altro po’ su entrambi, toccandosi appena perché ormai anche quello è troppo.

“Vieni. Qui.” Credence lo tira delicatamente verso di sé, “Ti voglio vicino.”

Percival lo bacia di fianco al naso, si accosta a lui e anche solo con questo sente _così tanto_.

Lo guarda negli occhi mentre con una mano si guida contro di lui, spingendo appena. Credence annuisce con decisione, aprendo le gambe e piegando le ginocchia per lui.

Si spinge, chissà come facendo ancora più attenzione del solito, terrorizzato dal fargli male, e Credence fa un suono che sembra davvero di dolore, ma quando lo guarda vede solo piacere e sorpresa.

“Sì.” Sussurra, con il fiato rotto, con le mani ai lati del suo viso, “Di più.”

Percival affonda dentro di lui, ed è molto simile, ma allo stesso tempo è così diverso. È _dentro _Credence e non c’è niente tra loro.

Quando lo realizza si muove appena più deciso e Credence affonda le dita nella sua schiena, graffiandolo. Fa per ritrarsi, ma Credence lo stringe contro di sé.

“No- Va bene.” Ansima sul suo viso, “Perfetto.”

Così Percival si muove di nuovo e poi di nuovo e Credence prima ansima e poi geme, e lo graffia sempre di più. È caldo, meraviglioso, ed è così vero sotto di lui, nel suo letto, nel _loro_letto. Riesce a sentire ogni suo muscolo contrarsi, il suo sudore che gli si attacca addosso, il suo odore tutt’attorno.

Non riesce a smettere di guardarlo, con la fronte contro la sua. Credence ha la pelle arrossata; una traccia di una lacrima che dev’essergli sfuggita, sulla guancia; l’espressione di continua sorpresa mentre Percival si muove dentro di lui; le ciglia lunghe ancora bagnate dalle lacrime.

Percival apre la bocca per parlare, ma non è sicuro che ne esca qualcosa. Sente solo il respiro di Credence bloccarsi, e il frusciare delle coperte su di loro, ritmico, cadenzato, che lo aiuta a rimanere ancorato al presente.

“Percival.”

Si rende conto di aver chiuso gli occhi, perché deve riaprirli. Credence lo sta guardando con un’espressione che non gli mai visto. Ha gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

“Ti faccio male?” Si ferma subito.

Scuote appena la testa e con un filo di voce e il labbro che trema appena sussurra: “Ti amo anch’io.”

Non ha mai sentito un suono simile, che lo riempie così profondamente.

Lo bacia di slancio, muovendosi dentro di lui, con il cuore in gola. È un bacio disastroso, senza senso, Percival finisce a leccarlo su una guancia e Credence lo morde sul mento, ed è esattamente come dev’essere. Lo sente ridere e singhiozzare a distanza di un istante solo, così lo dice di nuovo, questa volta consapevolmente.

“Anch’io-“ Sussurra Credence sulle sue labbra, “Da così tanto.”

Lo bacia su tutto il lato del viso e porta una mano tra loro, a masturbarlo fuoritempo rispetto alle spinte, perché non riesce a pensare di prestare attenzione anche a quello.

“Ti amo.” Ripete sussurrandoglielo all’orecchio. Credence sorride ad occhi chiusi, mordendosi il labbro e si stringe tutto attorno a lui.

L’angolo con cui lo sta toccando è scomodo, ma non importa.

“Credence.” Sussurra, e il suo nome è un sinonimo di ciò che ha appena detto. Con una spinta decisa viene dentro di lui, _veramente _dentro di lui e non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare un piacere così forte e totalizzante, fisico e mentale. Affonda il viso nel suo collo per fargli sentire ogni gemito che gli provoca e per stargli il più vicino possibile.

Sente le sue mani aggrapparsi a lui su più punti della schiena, lo sente stringere le gambe attorno a lui, tirandoselo contro come se volesse fondersi con lui.

Riprende a toccarlo appena riesce a controllare di nuovo il proprio corpo. Lo fa venire mentre lo bacia, ancora dentro di lui, respirando ogni suo gemito e ansito. Credence gli sporca tutta la mano e lo fa tremare per come si muove sotto e _attorno_a lui. Smette di baciarlo solo perché ha bisogno di guardarlo, di vedere il suo viso distrutto dall’orgasmo.

Si lascia andare su di lui. Ha paura di fargli male, di schiacciarlo, e sa che dovrebbe spostarsi, ma il pensiero al momento è aberrante.

“Ehi.” Sussurra Credence quando hanno ripreso fiato almeno un minimo. Gli accarezza i capelli, mentre Percival continua a dargli dei baci delicati sul viso, facendolo ridere. È ancora dentro di lui.

“Ehi.” Ribatte, mordicchiandolo sul mento, “Dovrei spostarmi.”

“Uh-uh.” Scuote la testa, stringendo le braccia attorno a lui, “Sei mio prigioniero.”

“Ah, è così?” Sorride divertito, “E cosa comporta essere tuo prigioniero?”

“Fare quello che voglio.” Dice e Percival sente il sorriso nella sua voce, “Prepararmi la colazione e portarmela a letto. Farmi le coccole. Quello è molto importante.” Annuisce a sé stesso, “E ripetere qualcosa quando te lo chiedo.”

Alza la testa, guardandolo senza capire, rintronato com’è dal sesso. Credence sorride.

“Per esempio, adesso vorrei mi dicessi di nuovo quello che hai detto poco fa.” Sta giocando, ma Percival sente una sfumatura di incertezza nella voce quando aggiunge: “Se vuoi.”

“Non sembri molto un despota se chiedi per favore.” Lo stuzzica facendolo sbuffare divertito.

Aspetta ancora un momento, poi si sfila da lui. Credence fa un suono sorpreso e stringe le mani sulle sue braccia.

“Ti ho fatto male?”

“No, è…” Arrossisce, muovendosi appena sotto di lui, “È- uhm. Credo di stare sporcando il letto.”

Questa è un’altra di quelle immagini su cui ritornerà più volte.

Lo bacia, assaporando il suo gemito.

“Mi fai venire voglia di leccarti tutto da capo.”

“Percival-” Sgrana gli occhi, adorabile.

Lo bacia sorridendo divertito, giocando con i suoi capelli lunghi tra le dita, facendolo sospirare.

“Credence?”

“Mh?” Apre un occhio.

Si assicura che lo stia guardando, poi si accosta al suo viso, “Ti amo.”

Credence si apre in un’espressione così luminosa che è quasi troppo da guardare, Percival ne è accecato.

Gli getta le braccia al collo e lo bacia, “Anche io, ti amo.”

Percival intreccia le dita alle sue e nonostante passino un’altra ora intera a letto a parlare, (a chiedersi a vicenda da quanto è così, da quanto lo sai? “Quando l’hai capito? Da quanto mi ami?” Credence sembra non riuscire a smettere di ripeterlo), nonostante questo, Credence non toglie mai la mano dalla sua.

**Author's Note:**

> -Nella parte 3, questa è la [canottiera](https://www.pinterest.it/pin/361625045078849287/), questa la [gonna](https://www.pinterest.it/pin/426364289724141178/?nic=1) e questo il [vestito](https://www.pinterest.it/pin/426364289724150316/) che indossa Credence.
> 
> -Il [kimono](https://www.victoriassecret.com/vs/sleepwear-and-lingerie-catalog/victoria-s-secret-satin-lace-kimono-5000000311?brand=vs&collectionId=cc994e56-37e0-45a7-addc-eacc8e5e8b54&limit=180&productId=6561ed4f-11e8-4f5f-a052-bc0505a3c75f&stackId=49cc1dd3-8ae9-4fce-83f0-66313a19c7c4) lo immaginavo circa così.


End file.
